Changing Fates: The First Immortal
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Time travel is a pain in the ass, hopefully it will be over soon, or not... (Alexandra is not amused by time travel and manages to change history over and over again)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello dear readers, both old and new, this is my Marvel installment of Changing Fates, and I'm extremedly excited for it._**

 ** _Although please before you start reading the story please do read this first:_**

 ** _I decided to make this story a bit more interesting by bringing a Potter Trope element to it. You'll see soon enough what._**

 ** _If you decide that the story it is not to your liking because of that its okay, no hard feelings._**

 ** _If you think the story is interesting because of it, then let me give you a virtual hug because its extremely awesome and it honestly gives me lots of liberties while writing,_**

 ** _Please do enjoy the story, it was written with love_**

 ** _Happy Readings_**

 ** _Alex._**

* * *

I groaned as I woke up turning slightly to the side, I didn't remember the bed being this uncomfortable , I opened my eyes lazily and frowned immediately, this was not the hotel. I sat on the bed and looked around, several beds were lined and people where on them, they looked to be in pain, or sick, where the hell was I? The question was sort of answered several minutes later when a young woman dressed like a nurse from the forties walked inside the big room, she took one look at me and smiled. She walked towards me, the smile still on her face, was this a dream? Had I died and this was like pre- heaven?

"You're awake" she said gleefully, she was young probably twenty and her accent was sort of funny, groovy.

"I am" I answered confusedly, she giggled, and I had to refrain myself from raising an eyebrow.

"Sister Laurel thought that you were not going to wake up, after all you inhaled too much smoke" she said, I tilted my head, smoke? What the hell?

"I'm sorry, but can you tell me where am I?" I asked her, her face turned serious.

"Saint Mary's girls hospital" she said as if that was supposed to be enough, she apparently realized that I was as confused as before. "In Brooklyn miss Noir" she said, and she knew my name.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember much" I said carefully, what the hell was I doing in Brooklyn?

"Oh" she said suddenly deflated " You were victim of an explosion, a man brought you here afterwards, he said that he was your butler and that you needed aid as your parents had perished" she said, and I was pretty sure she was confusing me because mom and dad were safely home, I was sure of that.

"Butler?" I asked, she nodded and then suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Here" she said handling me a thick manila envelope "he left you this, he was completely sure that you were going to wake" I took the envelope and eyed her carefully.

"Thank you" I said, she nodded.

"I'll go check on the other patients" she said after an awkward silence.

"Wait, sorry, what's your name?" I asked; she smiled at me.

"Rebecca" she answered, I smiled.

" Well Rebecca, nice to meet you, I'm Alex," I said with a smile, she grinned at me, and with a little bow she left.

I opened envelope and a few things fell out of it, including a silver bed sheet, it seemed to be made of silk, but why would someone give me a bed sheet? I shrugged and grabbed the letter that felt out of the envelope, it was addressed to me, my name written in a beautiful calligraphy, I hummed as I opened the letter and started reading.

Dear Alexandra:

You must surely be confused, and we don't blame you, waking up in a foreign hospital must be horrible, you are to know that you are in Brooklyn and the year is 1943, April to be exact. Do not panic dear, everything will be explained in a moment.

The world is at war, many things will come to pass, men's search of power have not been fruitless, and while in normal circumstances we are sure that everything will run its course, it will, at the definite conclusion of events, end badly. You have been brought here to change this, to make the world a better place, but remember, not everything can be changed, and not all lives can be saved.

With this letter you will found three objects that will aid you in your new life, these objects you have read about countless of times, the resurrection stone, the elder wand and the cloak of invisibility, thy who hold the three, Death's Master shalt be. Magic in this world is unheard of and only a select few believe in it, science and technology are the norm, by handing you the items we trust that you will use your new powers responsibly, you are to become the most powerful being in this universe, even above death itself.

Enjoy this new life Alexandra Noir, and good luck, the understanding of your new powers will come to you, you wanted something exiting to happen in your life, it happened, this is your life now. Everything you should need will be provided to you, and as you might heard you are now an orphan, but heiress to a great fortune, make it grow, and be careful know which battles to fight.

The Fates.

I looked at the letter and blinked several times, 1943, what the actual fuck? I was too much of a feminist to be here, then I remembered the objects and lifted the so-not bed sheet, the ring and the wand were there, was I in the potterverse? No, the letter had said that I was in a place where magic was not popular, so where was I. I grabbed the ring and slipped it in, the stone on it was dark with dark silvery engravings, the wand looked innocent enough and when I grabbed it in my hand sparks came out of its end, I blinked at it, I couldn't go walking around with a wand, as if I had spoken out loud the wand shrank and turned into a delicately carved wooden ring.

I picked it up examining carefully and slipped it in the same finger as the stone, both rings merged as I stared dumbstruck. I eyed the cloak, I was not going to wear silvery drapes around town, I could feel the outrage coming from the thing as if it was alive, I giggled, and before my eyes it turned into a silver pendant of the Deathly Hallows symbol, I took it and clasped in my long necklace that had somehow traveled with me, I had to admit that I was disappointed when no fireworks came out from somewhere, I mean, I sort of was the Master of Death, or was it Mistress now? I shrugged and looked up as I heard footsteps, Rebecca was back and next to her was an old looking man wearing a black tuxedo.

" Mr. Grimm is so lucky that you are still awake" she chirped happily, the so called Mr. Grimm looked at her blandly.

"Yeah, he is, how is it going Mr. G ? " I asked, this was probably my so called butler.

"Lovely mistress, I trust these ladies have treat you right" he said looking at me, his eyes were black as coal, and he had called me, oh shit this dude was Death,

"They have" I said with a smile.

"Perfect, why don't you go change your clothes while miss Barnes helps me filling the forms" he said handing me a small suitcase, I took it and nodded, Rebecca pointed me to where the bathroom was and I went inside.

Death had a fashion sense, I was dressed in a lovely blue skirt with a polka-dotted blouse tucked in and wedges, I looked lovely. My hair fell in soft curls down my back and I was not going to cut it, no way in hell. Once I deemed myself ready I walked out of the bathroom, Rebecca and Death were waiting for me, sheGave me a hug and made me promise that I was going to stay safe, because apparently my comatose body had been there for a few days at least, and so Death walked me out, a black cadillac was waiting for us, he opened the door for me and off we went.

The drive was silent with me appreciating the sights, New York looked so different from what I actually remembered. We stopped in front of a posh looking apartment, Death opened the door again for me and helped me out, I followed him inside the house and he led me to a drawing room, there I sat and waited for him to speak.

" You seem to be taking this better than I expected" he commented as if talking about the weather.

"Don't claim victory yet Mr. Grimm, I'm freaking out, it just hasn't really settled" I said, he nodded and waved his hand, tea appeared on the table, he motioned for me to take a cup.

"Then I'll prepare myself for it mistress" he said grabbing a cup.

"Can you please not call me mistress, it sounds so weird, call me Alex, Alexandra or miss Noir if you must" I said taking a sip, he raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish miss Noir" he said, I nodded.

"How about you, I know that you are Death, and that you use Mr. Grimm with humans which is a bit ironic, Do you have a less formal name I can use? I mean you're supposed to be my butler"

"Mortimer Grimm, Miss Noir, if you must call me or refer to me" the irony was not lost on me, but I supposed that if you were an immortal ageless being you had way too much free time.

"Mortimer" I said trying the name out "Well Mortimer, what does this" I gesticulated with my hands "entails?"

"You being Mistress of Death?" He asked, I nodded " Apart from your gained immortality and powers, it entails paperwork, souls go across and we must keep record of that, its protocol, usually Asgardians are the one who represent the most trouble"

"Did you just say Asgardians, as in Asgard, the realm, like from Marvel?" I asked dumbfounded, Death was apparently not amused.

"Yes, I had thought that the fates had specified that in their letter" I shook my head, he sighed "Alas they probably forgot, yes Miss Noir welcome to the Marvel Cinematic Universe or as we call it Earth - 616 "

" Oh my god" I started hyperventilating, I couldn't be here, I mean I had a family, what about them, or my life, or my friends, what the hell was going on with my life right now, I looked at Death who looked bored, nothing seemed to faze the guy or in this case entity.

I was freaking out, I wanted to be back home, reading the morning newspaper and complaining about useless workers, I did not wanted to be here, no matter how much I loved Marvel, I wanted to go home and I wanted to go now.

"Unfortunately Miss Noir, that is not possible, the fates have decided to give you this opportunity and no matter how much power you hold now, the fates are a tad vindictive when someone tries to mess with them, consider yourself lucky that they have given you free reign upon this earth" he warned me, I calmed down trying to think rationally, I could do this, I was a professional lawyer, several masteries and aPhd under my belt, I was a rational thinking person... Who was now Master of Death in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"Give me one moment" I said and promptly fainted.

The next time my consciousness returned to me I was laying on the cold floor, I brought myself to a sitting position, and Death was still sitting there as if nothing had happened. I huffed as I sat on the chair again, Death looked at me.

"Was your moment enough?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Mortimer, by the way, how does this works, the immortality? Will I simply live forever, can I be killed? " Death raised an eyebrow.

"A very valid question miss Noir, yes, you will live forever and no, you can't be killed, if something were to happen to your body as mutilation, burning, freezing or any other eventuality your body will simply regenerate" he explained; I nodded, it was too much to take in.

"And training? I mean, I know a little bit of boxing and self defense but that's practically it, no ninja moves or anything, this is the marvel world, almost everyone is a spy and knows how to fight, I'm practically defenseless here" I complained, he raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose we can add fighting to your training, I will see how you do and then will decide in the style that we will follow, anymore questions?" He asked, I thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

" The wand merged into the ring, how do I use it, or the magic?"

"Your magic miss Noir, and for most part your magic will be instinctual think of The Force, the wand is merely a symbol, by becoming master or mistress of death the person gains the ability of wandless magic, you will have to practice it, yes, but it will come easy to you because of your status" that was interesting, so my magic was kind of awesome.

"That's cool" I said, he waved his hand in dismissal and stood.

"This is your city apartment, your manor is in Long Island and is currently under construction after the fire, until The Noir Estate is habitable you will live here in Brooklyn, now I have a few errands to run so feel free to wander around the house or around the place, I trust that you know how to keep yourself safe" he then checked his pocket for something "Until I come back with your other things, I leave you with 200 dollars in ten and five bucks, if you see something you might want, you will find that in this period of time 200 dollars is a ridiculous amount of money" he said handing me the money, I took it and put it in a purse that appeared next to me.

"Thank you" I said, he nodded and disappeared.

I stood there watching the spot he vacated for a few minutes, what was I supposed to do now? I sighed, a little stroll never kill nobody, right? I walked around searching for a bathroom, I needed a mirror, once found ai checked myself, I looked young, if anything saying that I was 25 was pushing it a little bit, my hair was styled in soft curls, but too long for the time period, not that I was going to cut it, I loved my hair long and dark as it was. Other than looking younger I looked relatively the same, eyes a tad too big, and brown just like my aunt's, high cheekbones, heart-shaped face and the yellowish pale complexion that I had inherited from my parents because of their mixed races.

Once I was done with my observation I decided to grab my purse and head out, Brooklyn was interesting, I walked around looking the several little shops, many children were playing on the sidewalks, I smiled as I passed them, I kept walking loving the place as it had a homey vibe, different to the Brooklyn I knew. I was passing an alley when I heard something, a man was boasting, I stopped and headed back, I approached the entrance of the alley slowly, a man was beating up another man, the other man was shorter and was probably getting a beat up, I sighed already knowing what I was going to do.

"Hey jerk! Mess with someone of your own size" I said getting his attention, he turned and looked lewdly at me, honestly, men.

"And whatta a pretty thing like you gonna do?" He asked, I huffed as he approached me.

"First of all, I am not a thing" I said icily "secondly, this" and I punched him, pretty sure I broke his nose there, and once he was grabbing his face I kneed him on his 'family jewels', he doubled in pain and I smirked "Still want to know what I can do?" He looked at me with hate but decided to leave, I then looked at the smaller man who was on the floor, I went to him and crouched next to him "You okay?"

"I guess" he murmured, I smiled at him and stood offering my hand to him.

"I'm Alexandra Noir, Alex for short" he looked at me with big blue eyes, he took my hand after a few seconds, I helped him up.

"I'm Steve Rogers" he said, and I looked at him again, of course it had to be him, out of all the people I could meet.

"Well Steve Rogers, nice to meet you" I said with a big smile, he was shorter than me, but I was wearing heels, so it didn't count, we were probably the same size, and he was a cute thing.

"Just Steve, nice to meet you too" he said with a small smile.

"Okay" we stood there for a moment awkwardly, "I'm sort of new in the area, mind showing me around?" I asked, he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you sure?" He asked back.

"Sure, I mean we are the only ones here, unless you thought I was talking to the garbage can" I teased, he blushed and nodded "Well, do you mind?"

"No! I mean, no, I don't mind" I giggled, he stood straighter and offered me his hand, I took it gently and we walked out of the alley.

Steve was an interesting person to be around, and he sure knew Brooklyn, in a few hours he had shown me the place and now we found ourselves sitting in a small coffee shop, him telling me about art school, he was so passionate about it, he asked about me and I told him the story about the fire and me waking up a few hours ago, he was surprised and asked about my wellbeing, I assured him that I was fine, when the waiter came back with the receipt, Steve insisted on paying, I rolled my eyes but let him pay, but just because I knew that he was still kind of frustrated about the alley thing.

We walked out of the coffee shop laughing about something that Steve had said, it was getting dark so Steve offered to walk me home, I accepted graciously, on the way home we kept talking about our likes and dislikes, Steve was a really nice guy.

"It was really nice meeting you Steve" I said once we reached the apartment, he smiled at me.

"You too, Alex, thank you for... You know" he said, I grinned.

"You're welcome... Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked suddenly, Steve shook his head.

"I was planning on going to Coney Island, why don't you join me?" Steve seemed to consider this, then nodded " Great! My treat, then, after all you paid today"

"Oh, no I couldn't Alex" he said, I glared.

"Come on Steve, I 'm begging" I said dramatically, he laughed "only this once then? Make me happy?"

"Fine" he conceded after a while, I grinned and hugged him, then let go of him as fast as I could, this were the 40's and I was probably weird enough.

"Thanks" I said awkwardly, he was blushing "can you be here at ten?" He nodded " Night Steve"

"Night Alex"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two is here, I'm still expecting some feedback about this story, so I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

The trip to Coney Island had been fun, Steve got in all the rides with me with minimum complaining, even the cyclone. After the rides we had strolled down the pier, warm summer breeze blowing lightly, it was a truly amazing sight. When night dawned, Steve told me that a friend of his was joining us, and so I ended up meeting Bucky Barnes, who seemed somewhat surprised to meet me, as if he didn't expect Steve to actually be with a girl. I had smirked at him and presented myself, then he actually had the gall to hit on me, and I politely told him that I honestly preferred blondes, Steve had blushed deep red and I had giggled.

"You are one strange gal" Bucky said with a smile, I grinned at him.

"My mother always said that I was raised by a pack of rabid wolves, don't expect me to be sorry if you get blown up with my attitude love, I was born this way" I smirked and Bucky could only just raised an eyebrow,

The three of us continued walking around until it got really dark. They then offered go walk me home which I accepted. The next few days had me meeting with Steve several times, mostly after he got out of work, Bucky joined us sometimes but for most of the time it was just me and Steve, and if I found myself falling for him, well I had it coming. Come May I had decided to find a job with the SSR, they had been impressed with my resume, Death, I found out, was really good at forging things. And so I had been named Special Agent Noir, or just Agent Noir for short. Meeting The Peggy Carter had been great and since we were both to work at Camp Leight when time came we bonded quickly over our feminist ideas and weapon knowledge.

I also felt guilty, I mean, Steve and Peggy were an epic love story, and I probably butchered that up when I started falling for Steve. I honestly didn't remember the exact moment when it had happened, but I had fallen for the overly sacrificing, patriotic and obstinate blond. Like, whenever he started to speak about the war or something artsy, I had to mentally refrain myself from pounding on him. So now as much as I felt bad about it, Steve and Peggy was not happening, besides Peggy and I had already gossiped about Steve and she was actually prompting me to tell him about my feelings for him, it was crazy.

Talking about Steve he had been surprised when I had told him about my job, then asked me why I had gotten a job since I had money enough to not work, I explained to him that he had a Job and that I was getting bored being alone for most of the day and that Mortimer had things to do too, mostly that I was bored and that I wanted to help the country, he had grinned at me and told me that I was doing good, I had to count to ten so I would not jump on him then and there, he was too adorable for his own good.

When June arrived Steve invited me to the expo blushing the whole time, I had laughed and told him that I would gladly go with him, he seemed relieved. Bucky, or Sargent Barnes now, was also joining us as he was a total geek about that stuff. Steve had also been denied again when he had tried to join the army, I had sat with him and told him that perhaps they were not ready to appreciate his worth just yet, he had given me a sad smile and I had hugged him, without heels were roughly the same size, then I had kissed his cheek and told him that perhaps another opportunity would present itself for him to try again. He had looked at me with his big blue eyes and I could tell that everything was going to be alright.

When the day of the expo arrived I spent all morning wondering what to wear, Mortimer watched me the whole time with an amused expression on his face, by afternoon I had decided on wearing a blue dress with white flats since I didn't want to look taller than Steve. The guys picked me up at six and Mortimer offered to take us to the Exposition, the guys agreed, but I could tell that they were not 100% sure with it. Once there I walked hand in hand with Steve while Bucky hung out with two other girls, the expo was wonderful and being from another time and universe, I had never seen something like this before. When we reached the Stark stand I saw the red car and smiled, Howard then appeared and his show started, I felt Steve's grip loosen, but I decided to play dumb, he needed to do this alone.

Several minutes passed and Bucky had left now too, so it was just me and the girls, who were mesmerized with Howard, I waited a few minutes more until I walked towards the army stand, I found Bucky halfway and he told me that Steve was trying to enlist again, I smiled at Bucky and told him that I would wait for Steve, he grinned.

"You truly like him, do you?" He asked, I could feel myself blushing like a schoolgirl?

"I do" I murmured, Bucky then looked at me solemnly.

"Take care of him, will you? He's bound to get in trouble" he said, I patted his arm.

"I won't stop him from doing what he wants to, but I do promise you that I will be with him at every step of his journey, besides you know that it is easier to convince a wall to move than to convince Steve to let something go" I tried to joke, Bucky smiled and nodded.

"Good luck then Alex" he said, I hugged him goodbye.

"You too Buck"

I waited outside the army stand waiting for Steve to come out, he came out several minutes later with a smile plastered on his face and holding a folder, he saw me and walked towards me.

"I did it!" He said, I smiled at him.

"And what exactly did you do Steve?" I asked him.

"I joined the army" he was too happy and for a moment I wondered if he was missing a marble, but then these were the 40's it was a pride to be in the army.

"That's great Stevie, congratulations" I said holding his face in my hands, he was still smiling and I pressed a kiss to his mouth, it was something fast and sweet, I smirked at him and he stood there dumbfounded.

"Did you just?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Come on Stevie use that head of yours, why would I?"

"Oh"

And I kissed him again, but this time he started kissing me back before I could pull away, he was a tad sloppy but I was probably his first kiss so I let it pass. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face, Steve had told me that he was to be at Camp Leight in the morning and I told him that I had been assigned there. When I woke up next morning I realized that this week was it, basically, this was the last week that Steve was going to be the Steve Rogers that I had come to know and love, not that he was actually going to stop being the sweet guy that I loved, he was going to be bigger, and while in my universe I had always fallen for tall guys, I liked Steve as he was.

I dressed in my military uniform, say a skirt, white blouse, jacket and a pair of mary janes, Mortimer drove me to Camp Leight. I arrived before Colonel Phillip called the men to formation, Peggy was already there and greeted me with a smile, I stood next to her as Phillip rounded the recruits, Steve looked so small compared to the others, Peggy nudged me, because she apparently recognized Steve, I smiled at her and winked. She then straightened and turned to address the recruits, I had to stifle a laugh when she punched the douche. Then I stood next to her and smirked.

"Now that you've seen what Agent Carter is capable of, I reassure you that Im a little bit worse, we will accept no chauvinistic comments from either of you, same goes for other funny business that you might think of, we will not hesitate to retaliate, and trust me, it will hurt more" I leveled my best no, nonsense glare at them, a few of them flinched, I smirked again " My name is Alexandra Noir and you will refer to me as Agent Noir unless you are authorized to do otherwise and along with Agent Carter I will be supervising your progress"

The men dispersed to train and Steve caught my eye, I winked and smiled at him, he looked down blushing. I then joined Peggy and Dr. Erskrine for tea. Colonel Phillip had to supervise the recruits. After tea Peggy and I walked around camp checking the trainings, most of the time I wanted to run to help Steve in some way, but I knew that I couldn't, he needed to do this alone. When night dawned I went to see how Steve was doing, I caught him walking out from the dinner hall.

"Pss! Stevie!" I called from behind a corner, he turned and smiled at me, I motioned for him to come.

"Hi" he greeted, I smiled at him.

"Hi" I murmured back "How you doing Stevie?" I asked hugging him, he hugged me back.

"Good" he answered, I giggled. We stood there for a few minutes.

"Go, or they'll start searching for you" I said giving him a small peck on the lips, he grinned.

"And wont they search for you?" He asked, I smirked.

"Peggy is covering for me" I said deviously, he raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment, I kissed him again and then sent him on his way, I walked back to mine and Peggy's room, she was sitting and reading the news, I smiled dumbly as I sat on my bed.

"He's got you bad" she teased and I threw my pillow at her hitting her square in the face "This means war Noir" she said as she stood from her chair.

And there in our little room in Camp Leight, Peggy and I had the most epic pillow fight ever. Next morning I smashed the alarm clock when it sounded, Peggy laughed from her bed as I tried to cover my head under my pillow, Peggy dragged me out of bed and off to breakfast, and I didn't speak to her until there was enough coffee in my system, I was not a morning person. The rest of the week passed in the same fashion, although I couldn't help but to feel extremely proud of Steve when he got the flag from the pole, or when he jumped towards the grenade, true I had admonished him afterwards when we found ourselves alone, but he had kissed me for the first time, because the other times I had initiated the kiss, but he had kissed me to shut me up, the bastard.

Again Peggy had found me with a stupid grin plastered on my face and made fun of me, the meanie, it was the night before the transformation and next morning Peggy and I were to take Steve to the Project Rebirth Chamber. I think I was way more nervous than Steve as we drove around Brooklyn, he was pointing out places where he had been beaten up, and I had realized that out of all the times we went out, we never went out dancing. I held his hand in mine and smiled at him, squeezing his hand slightly, he offered me a small smile.

The rebirth chamber was weird in an antique way, it seemed modern, but in an old way. I stood next to Peggy as Steve was to undergo his transformation. He screamed as Howard hit 100% of power on his machine, and I stood there powerless almost biting my nails, then I barely felt Peggy dragging me towards Steve, who was... Taller. I couldn't help but to smirk when I stood in front of him.

"How are you feeling solider!" I asked, Steve took a deep breath, his now big chest moving, before answering.

"Taller" he said, I took that moment to place my hand on his chest, his heart was beating strongly underneath.

Then it all happened too quickly. Shots were fired, I ducked behind Steve, Eskrine was on the floor dying, I even saw the moment the soul left the body to follow the reaper, I stood there paralyzed while Steve and Peggy chased after the Nazi spy. Howard stood next to me and helped me up.

"You're hurt" he exclaimed, I looked at him confusedly. Then looked down, I was bleeding, my eyes widened, I had been shot.

"I need your jacket" I told him hurriedly.

"You need medical attention" he argued.

"No I don't, I'll be fine and I promise I will explain everything to you in a moment, now lend me your jacket Howard" I demanded, he grabbed his jacket from his chair and I covered myself with it.

Now that Howard had pointed out the obvious it hurt like hell, I grimaced as I moved outside, Howard following me closely, I spotted Mortimer outside waiting by the car, he raised an eyebrow when he saw me and Howard, I got in the car, Howard did too, Mortimer drove fast to the pier where we found Peggy looking down to the water. Steve came out a few minutes later holding the guy who poisoned himself, I ran towards Steve and hugged him grabbing his face in my arms to make sure that he was okay, not caring that he was dripping or that Howard's jacket got ruined.

Back at the base the scientists hoarded Steve; and Peggy got called by Phillips. I stayed back with Howard who was giving me the evil eye. I sighed and pulled him to a less occupied area.

"Look, I know that you probably have lots of questions, and I will answer them, I promise, but I have to get an oath out of you, that you won't mention this to anyone who doesn't know of this" I explained carefully, Howard nodded and I guided him through the steps of making an oath, my magic sealing the pact.

"What are you?" Was the first question that came out his mouth, I smiled.

"Human, of that I'm sure, I'm just a bit special" I said, he raised an eyebrow.

"How special?" He asked warily.

"I can't die, or at least thats what I've been told," I said.

"That's impossible" he said, I smirked.

"I'm here, am I not?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"So you're immortal, what else?" He asked skeptically.

"I have magic"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next chapter is here, enjoy!**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

In retrospective telling Howard the truth had not been my brightest idea but he deserved to know and I owed him a jacket, besides I was convinced that it served us as a bonding exercise. After the Eskirne fail, I had taken Steve home with me, he was distraught, I convinced Mortimer to stop for pizza on our way home, because pizza made everything better, besides now I had the chance to say that I had eating authentic vintage pizza.

Steve and I sat on my bed with several pizza boxes around us, at first he didn't want to sit on my bed, but after much prompting he conceded. I had changed my bloodstained clothes into some shorts and a tank top, I had lifted the tank, to examine the wound, but it was not there anymore, just pure unmarred skin. At first Steve had been uncomfortable with my apparent lack of clothing, I had rolled my eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza, he had taken off his shoes after a while. After eating we laid there on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"What will happen now?" I asked him turning to my side so I could look at him.

"I accepted the governor's offer" he said after a while "I'm leaving tomorrow"

"I'm getting shipped with Peggy tomorrow too" I confessed, he turned to look at me.

"What will happen to this?" He asked I smiled.

"We'll survive this war and then I will marry you and if you convince me we'll have several dark haired babies with blue eyes running around" I teased, Steve smiled.

"Why do they get to have your hair?" He asked, I giggled.

"Because my hair is awesome" I said lifting my hand so I could run it through Steve's hair "And your eyes are dreamy" I got closer to him and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"So I'll marry you?" He asked, his eyes closed, I pressed another lazy kiss to his neck.

"Yes, Peggy will be my maid of honor and I'll tell her that she will be wearing mauve simply because she hates the color, but her dress will be turquoise blue, as will my flowers, you will probably be wearing your formal uniform and Bucky will be your best man, while Howard will be a bridesmaid" I said laughing, Steve chuckled.

"A bridesmaid?" He asked, I nodded and moved so I could bite his neck, he seemed to like that because his arms encased my waist pulling me closer to him, I took that opportunity to finally kiss him, his kisses had been getting better lately and now I could kiss him without worrying about him asphyxiating, god bless super-soldiers. The kiss escalated quickly and I found myself suddenly under Steve, being crushed by his new weight, I wiggled until he stopped kissing me, a confused expression on his face.

"Stevie, I love you, really, but you're not a hundred pounds anymore, you're crushing me love" I said smirking, he blushed and used his hands to hold most of his weight, he was looking at me carefully "The fact that I told you to stop crushing me does not means that you were done kissing me love" I said pulling his face down, capturing his lips again.

The light filtered through the windows hitting me straight in the face, a heavy arm was draped across my middle and my back was pressed to something warm, I opened my eyes lazily and slowly came into full consciousness, my eyes widening once I realized what had happened. I turned slowly so I could face Steve, his arm tightening as I started moving. Steve slept like an angel, literally. With my fingers I traced the outline of his face stopping on his lips, he was truly a something, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled before frowning.

"Something wrong Stevie?" I asked softly, my hand cupping his face.

"We made love last night" he said blushing, I smiled.

"We did, yes" I said, he cocked his head.

"Why are you not mad at me? I dishonored you" he said frustrated, I smoothed his frown.

"Stevie, when have the usual stereotypes applied to me?" I asked, keeping my voice soft.

"Never" he answered, I smiled softly at him.

"Then don't worry love, I'm glad it happened, actually I'm more than glad, I'm ecstatic it happened, do you know how many times I had to refrain myself from jumping on you?" I asked, Steve was surprised.

"But yesterday I became this" he said gesturing ti his body, I snorted.

"I never cared about your height or weight Steve, I fell in love with you, the scrawny kid from Brooklyn, this, is just an added bonus love," he smiled sweetly at me and pulled me into a kiss and I'm pretty sure it would've been more if Mortimer hadn't knocked on the door, I rolled my eyes. "Yes?" I asked annoyed.

" Miss Noir, just to remind you that your plane leaves in two hours, you have to be at the airport soon enough and Captain Rogers has to be on his way too" Mortimer said through the door. Steve and I sat on the bed for a moment, until I smirked.

"Join me for a bath, love?" I asked him, Steve raised his eyebrows, but didn't decline the invite. Needless to say our bath was as much fun as our night before, practice made perfect and Steve was a fast learner.

I was sitting in the plane next to Peggy, while I was excited about what was to come, I couldn't help but to think about Steve, and I realized that I was having a first degree separation anxiety, I scoffed at that, Me? Alexandra Jane Noir having separation anxiety? Preposterous.

"Alexandra!" Said Peggy and I almost jumped " I've been calling your name for five minutes"

"Sorry" I mumbled "I got a little distracted"

"If that is a little I wouldn't want to see completely distracted" She laughed, I rolled my eyes "Thinking about Steve?"

"A little, I'll miss him" I said biting my lip, Peggy put her hand on my shoulder.

"You'll see him again Alex, and maybe you'll have time for a private welcome party" she said winking; I pushed her slightly, laughing.

"Margaret Carter, who ever sees you" I teased, we both giggled; I was pretty sure that we were scaring the men around us.

We landed in France, and made our way across Europe during the summer months with the 107th infantry. Bucky often joked with me and I presented him to Peggy and the two of them could be seen together often, if Peggy was not going to be with Steve, Bucky was the next best thing. Now I just had to prevent him from falling, and becoming the Winter Soldier, and indirectly starting a Civil War, easy peasy.

* * *

 _ **So hope you enjoyed that, now some questions.**_

 _ **First. Do you think this is going too far? Is it?**_

 _ **Second. How are you liking the story?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four here._**

 ** _I will post some info on my profile, be sure to check it out (If you read Ice Burns, you will see the info posted as an author's note at the end of the chapter, if you don't, visit my profile)_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

We reached Italy by September, Steve and I kept mail correspondence, but letters often took time to arrive, I had enjoyed telling Bucky about Steve's changes, he had been livid, it had taken, Peggy, Howard and me to convince him that it had been for the best. It had also taken me telling Bucky that if something actually happened to Steve, which was unlikely, he was not going to die a virgin; Bucky's reaction had been comical, his eyes had widened and he had gaped for a few minutes, then he had smiled and patted my back awkwardly. After that Bucky seemed more at ease about mentioning Steve, and whenever I did he smiled wryly at me.

When October dawned the soldiers of the 107th went out to fight, Peggy had kissed Bucky on the cheek for good luck leaving a red lipstick print for other soldiers to tease him, I had smiled widely and hugged him goodbye knowing that the next time that I was going to see him, he was not going to be the goofy eyed Brooklyn guy, but a torture hardened James Barnes. While they were away I took my spare time to train with Mortimer my combat technique. It was harder than what I thought because it required dedication and too much concentration plus the Death Paperwork, which was a lot.

On the thirty one of October, I woke up with a smile on my face, Steve was coming today to do his Captain America show, not that I cared about the show, but my man was coming. I dressed rapidly and went outside mine and Peggy's small pavilion to wait for Steve, when I arrived to breakfast, Phillips, Mortimer and Howard were talking, I joined them greeting them happily.

" Isn't it too early for you to be here Agent Noir?" Asked Phillips, I shook my head.

"Not today Colonel, Steve's coming and I want to talk to him before the show" I said with a grin.

"Rogers? You and Rogers huh?" Phillips seemed surprised; Mortimer rolled his eyes.

"She has liked Rogers since she met him in Brooklyn, it is almost as if they were fated to meet" Mortimer said, mysterious edge to his voice, I glared at him.

"You surely don't believe in fate, Grimm" said Howard, I had to hide a smile, if he only knew who he was actually talking too.

"I like to think in free will Mr. Stark" said Mortimer dismissively. I raised an eyebrow.

Then we heard it, a truck, I was the first to dash out the door, almost bumping with Peggy on my way out, and I saw him. My Steve getting out of the truck, his hair was tousled, probably because of the wind, I ran to him, jumping on him, he only had time to catch me before I sent us both to the ground, having catching him off guard, I kissed him and he kissed me back hungrily.

" Hi Stevie" I murmured once we ran out of breath, I stood first and offered him my hand, he smiled as he took it and when he stood he pulled me into a hug resting his chin on my head.

"Hi Alex" he murmured back, I could feel him smiling.

"I missed you" I said, his hold tightened, and I felt something warm running down my cheek, I was crying. He separated a bit from me and held my face in his wands wiping the tears away softly, he smiled sweetly at me.

"I missed you too" he admitted, I smiled as tears kept streaming down my face, he pulled me into a hug again, maybe it was true that absence made the heart grow fonder.

Steve got called and I went to sit with Peggy in the backstage, my eyes were still puffy, but I had a smile on my face. Steve looked ridiculous in the costume, it looked even more ridiculous than the one in the movie, I snorted as I saw him go on stage, he didn't last much though as the bored soldiers requested the dancing girls again.

"Tough crowd?" Asked Peggy with a smile while the tree of us sat on boxes as Steve drew, heavy rain was falling.

"Kids are easier" he said, Peggy and I smiled.

"Don't be hard on them, they are what's left of the 107th, the others were either killed or captured by Hydra" I said frowning, then I remember, Bucky.

"The 107th, Alex, where's Bucky?" Steve asked, I looked down, Peggy too.

"He was captured, we could do nothing, I did not wanted to tell you until I was somewhat sure that there was a chance or something" I said regretfully, he looked at me with hurt in his eyes "Peggy and I miss him too" I added and Steve looked in Peggy's direction.

"Do you know where the base is?" He asked, I nodded.

"I mean no exact location but close enough" I said, Steve stood and started running, Peggy and I were hot on his heels.

"Steve you can't run to Austria, is dangerous" I shouted at him, he stopped and Peggy and I reached him.

"You cant do this alone Steve" said Peggy, Steve raised an eyebrow.

" You gave me the information, you have to let me go" Asked Steve, Peggy smiled confidently.

"We can do much more than that" she said, I raised an eyebrow at her, she winked and motioned for us to follow.

We explained Howard our plan, it didn't took much convincing, he told us to prepare as we were heading out as soon as night dawned. I helped Steve found a bigger uniform he could use over his suit, and handled him his prop shield, then I handed him the gun I carried. We met with Howard on the outskirts of the camp where he drove us to where his plane was. The flight was smooth until we reached German airspace where we were bombed, fortunately for us Howard was an extremely good pilot, before Steve jumped out of the plane I kissed him.

"Come back to me in one piece Captain" I said pressing a kiss to his cheek, he saluted me and jumped down.

The three most stressing days followed, Phillips had reprimanded me and Peggy several times and I had taken to lock myself in my room or training with my daggers, that under the watchful eyes of Mortimer. On the fourth day, very early in the morning I called Mortimer aside, there were some things that we needed to discuss about this universe.

"How do I change it?" I asked, Mortimer raised an eyebrow "this universe, I don't want Bucky becoming the Winter Soldier, and Sokovia being destroyed, I don't want Tony to grow up a resentful child, or Pietro to die, or loosing computer Jarvis to Ultron or god forbid Civil War from actually happen, what do I have to do to stop this?"

"Some things need to happen in order for this universe to function, but most of it all Alexandra, what are you willing to sacrifice?" He asked looking seriously at me, In that moment I understood.

"Steve needs to go down" I whispered, Mortimer nodded "Bucky will not become a weapon though, I will prevent that" I said decidedly.

"Miss Carter's happiness over yours?" Asked Mortimer interested, I nodded.

"Yes, Steve will be found in the future"

"You cannot interfere Alexandra, he has to be found in his own time" said Mortimer, I nodded.

"I understand" I said flatly, Mortimer nodded.

"Go on then, they are about to arrive, anytime now" he said, I walked out without looking back.

I needed to plan, how to prevent Bucky from falling without revealing my magic? Or better yet, how to convince Phillips to send me out to that specific mission, I shook my head trying to clear my mind, I walked up to Peggy and Phillips, he was arguing with her about Steve, I stood next to Peggy and glared at Phillips.

"You have to trust Steve a little more" I said, he turned to look at me.

"It is your fault too, you're too permissive whenever Rogers is concerned" he said, I frowned.

"Do you think I'm enough of an idiot to send Steve somewhere if I don't have it guaranteed that he's coming back?" I snapped at him.

"How can you be so sure, Agent Noir, for all we know he could be dead or captured" he said angrily, I rolled my eyes.

"Or he could be on his way back" I said, and in that moment many of the soldiers started to run towards the camp limits, something was coming, or better yet, Steve was coming.

I walked alongside Peggy and Phillips, we came to a stop when we saw Steve, who looked all dirty, followed by like a hundred guys, I smirked at Phillips, Bucky looked roughened up too. Peggy beamed at me, our boys were both okay they reached us and Steve saluted colonel Phillips, offering himself for disciplinary sanction, Phillips let him go under the ground that he had saved roughly four hundred soldiers. Once the men dissipated and had cheered enough I pulled him aside and the first thing he did was kiss me roughly.

"Steve, were in public" I mumbled against his lips, his hands were running up and down my back in a frantic pattern, he didn't answer but instead tightened his grip, he had never kissed me this desperately before "Steve" I tried again in between kissed, he took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes were closed.

"I, there was a point when I thought that I was going to die, that I was not going to make it back, to you or Bucky, I missed you" he said his eyes still closed, I cupped his face in my hands.

"You won't ever loose me Stevie" I said pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Marry me" he said, my eyes widened.

"Steve" I whispered, he was looking at me trying to read my emotions, I kissed him hard this time.

"Is that a yes" he said breathlessly, I smirked.

"That's a hell yes Mr. Rogers" I said, he smiled beautifully at me.

We joined the rest of the crew for dinner, Peggy was sitting suspiciously close to Bucky, I raised an eyebrow at her, Steve and I took the chairs in front of them. We had a really good time. Next morning we were all shipped to London, where we had our main Europe base. Upon arrival we were told of a party in one of the local pubs, Steve had looked hopefully at me and I winked, we still hadn't told anyone of our engagement. Peggy and I decided to get ready together for the party, Peggy complaining that she was only going to be there to relay Steve Phillip's message. I rolled my eyes and kept curling my hair, once was I pleased with it I got into my dress asking Peggy for help with the zipper.

I was wearing a cute beige dress that reached my knees, paired with my favorite pair of nude Louboutins that had traveled with me to this universe. I looked damn good, Peggy decided to lend me her red lipstick so I could finish my look, we had both laughed and asked Mortimer to snap a few pictures of us with his camera. He drove us to the pub, Howard greeted us and told us that the soldiers were in the back, he also winked at me, I tilted my head trying to think up a reason why. Peggy dragged me inside with her, many of the soldiers stopped to look at us, Peggy just glared at them, but man I couldn't really blame them, because damn she looked fine in that dress.

We reached the back where Steve and Bucky were sitting, Steve looked so good in his uniform, I greeted Bucky and kissed Steve on the corner of his mouth, he grinned at me and took my hand pulling me closer to him. I turned to look at Peggy who was standing there. She told Steve that he was to be expected at base at no latter than seven, then she walked away, Bucky stared at her confused, and I prompted him to go after her. Once alone with Steve, I kissed him softly.

"You look wonderful tonight" he said, I kissed his cheek.

"You don't look half bad yourself" I said leaning into him, and we stood like that leaning into each other for a few minutes until he started kissing my neck.

"You know I made you a proposal" he started, I nodded, his lips ghosted across my neck "I recall I forgot something very crucial" he said taking a step back, so we could look face to face, he then took my hand and got on one knee, a ring in his other hand "Alexandra Noir, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked and the whole pub went silent, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Stevie" I whispered and started nodding my head "I... Yes" he stood and slipped the ring on my finger and spun me around, pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead once he put me down.

"I love you" he murmured as he wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"I love you too" I mouthed back, suddenly the whole place erupted into cheers and congratulations, Steve hugged me and I hid my face on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello guys, welcome once again to another chapter!_**

 ** _this one is a cute one_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

Peggy had hugged me once I had shown her the ring, Steve had explained to me that it belonged to his mother, and that Howard had found someone in London who could fix it as it had once lost the diamond, so the ring had a new diamond and had been 'modified' to suit me better. Once I back at the house with Peggy I kept looking at it.

"Its not going to disappear Alex" teased Peggy from her bed, I grinned at her.

"I know" I answered "I want to marry him before we get assigned a new mission"

"Its not impossible, and Mr. Grimm might know where to get you a dress" she said, I nodded, Mortimer would.

"Would you be my maid of honor?" I asked, Peggy grinned and nodded.

"You wont have bridesmaids then? " she asked after a while, I laughed as I got an idea.

"I'll ask Howard to be my bridesmaid, his tux and your dress will have to match though" I said starting to mentally plan my wedding.

Next morning Peggy and I left early, I told Mortimer to start looking for a place to go dress hunting so Peggy and I could go after going to the base. We arrived and most of the men hadn't arrived, I saw Lorraine in a corner and frowned, she was going to try to kiss my Steve. Peggy walked to the back so she could talk with Phillips, I decided to stay near the entrance so I could greet Steve. Howard arrived several minutes after me and Peggy, he congratulated me on my engagement, and I told him that I wanted him to be my bridesmaid, he scoffed but I explained that I was working with a personnel shortage and he agreed after I promised him that he was not going to wear a dress.

Steve arrived like ten minutes later with a smile on his face, he saw me and gave me a quick kiss before interlacing our fingers, we made our way to the back and I explained that we were to be married by the end of the week and that Mortimer was going to help me get everything ready. He seemed thrilled with the idea, but asked why I wanted to do it so fast, I explained that this was war and we had to take all the chances we had because tomorrow was uncertain, he understood and then I told him about my maid of honor and my bridesmaid, he laughed. Lorraine tried to approach Steve, I glared at her and raised an eyebrow menacingly, I still had it, because she turned the other way faster than I could spell motherfucker.

We walked to were Howard had several shields lined up for Steve to look at, I stood in the sidelines watching as Steve picked up and examined several shields, a few minutes passed until he found the one, he picked it up and Howard started explaining the qualities of vibranium, Steve turned to look at me while holding the shield, I smiled at him and Peggy took that moment to storm in, grab the gun that was resting on a table and fired five shots at Steve.

"It seems to work in order" she snapped before walking away.

I raised an eyebrow, both Steve and Howard looked horrified, a minute later Bucky walked in hurriedly following Peggy's warpath. I grinned and shook my head, she was so dramatic sometimes. Steve excused himself from me and Howard as he had to debrief with Phillips, I stayed with Howard.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked after a while, I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked.

"About your magic, you not dying" he said, I frowned, I hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know, I still don't have that much control on my magic and telling Steve that I might be immortal is just too much right now, perhaps once this is all over, maybe there's a way for him to become immortal too" I said wishfully, Howard seemed to understand my point.

"How does your magic works?" He asked; I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know much about it as I've decided to train my body first, like fighting techniques and such as I cant only rely on my magic, once I become a badass ninja I'll work on the magical aspect, besides I'd rather not expose myself like that, Smicth is working with weird stuff, you've heard the storied, I would not like him to get interested in me, only god knows what would happen if he does" I said, and my argument was pretty solid.

"You're right, maybe once this is all over you and Steve can elope to a far away place where no one will notice that you cant die" he joked, I smiled.

"Maybe" I conceded.

Howard and I walked into the planning room where Steve had displayed several Hydra locations on a map. Phillips had said that he wanted a team asap and Steve immediately told him that he already had his team but that he'd have to wait until Monday to send them out as he was getting married on Friday, I hid a grin as Phillips mug fell from his hand. The colonel took a look at me and sighed, he then proceeded to announce that if I needed time to complete the arrangements I could have the rest of the week off, along with Peggy, it was Wednesday.

Peggy and I took off along with Howard, Mortimer drove us around to a dress shop that he claimed was the only place in town that could cater to my needs. A bright lady, Moira, greeted us cryptically; Mortimer rolled his eyes as we followed her to the back of the shop. She kept babbling happily about weddings and how they brightened everyone's day. She pulled out a few dresses from a big wardrobe and started examining them she casted them all aside save for one, she then turned to smile at me.

"This is your dress darling" she said brightly, I raised an eyebrow, but followed as she motioned for me to follow her to the changing room, she helped me get into the dress it was a big dress but she handled it like a pro. She helped me outside.

"Is there a mirror somewhere?" I asked wanting to see myself.

"You'll have plenty of time to admire yourself in a moment, let me just find you the perfect veil" she said while rummaging in another wardrobe. She squealed as she found what she was looking for "Perfect!" She said as he carefully put the veil on my head.

"Mirror?" I asked hopefully, she laughed.

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'good things come to those who wait' dear, be patient" she admonished softly, I rolled my eyes. "Come now, your friends must be desperate" she led me outside of the dressing room, Peggy let out a gasp and I frowned.

"Alex its beautiful, you look gorgeous in that dress" said Peggy, Howard nodded.

"Steve is one lucky guy" he said.

"If I could only see myself I would probably agree with you" I said rolling my eyes, Moira laughed again.

"Do not fret Alexandra and turn around" she said, I did as I was told and turned to find myself staring at my reflection, my breath hitched, I looked beautiful, like a princess from a fairy tale, the dress looked so delicate, so perfect.

"I love it" I said softly and suddenly I wished my mom and my aunt were here so they could see me in this perfect dress, my aunt would've been crying and mom would've roll her eyes but her eyes would've shine with unshed tears, tears started running down my face and Moira hugged me.

"Hush child, your man is very lucky to have you, your dress looks as if fate herself picked it out for you" she said soothingly "Imagine how fantastic it will look once you get your hair and makeup done"

"I can't wait until Friday" said Peggy from her chair, I turned to look at her, then at Moira.

"You think you can find a matching dress and tuxedo for those two?" I asked smirking slightly, Moira laughed.

"Of course dear, actually I think I have exactly what you want" she said smiling deviously, she walked to the back and came back a few minutes later with two suit bags in her hands, I grinned as she opened them.

In retrospective dress shopping had been wonderful, although I was pretty sure I had missed something very important. Afterwards we went flower sighting and then out for something to eat, Moira had offered to do my makeup before we left her store, Mortimer had assured me that she was more than capable to do it so I agreed. That night I made it to the hotel crushed, who knew that planning a flash small wedding was that tedious. I ended up curled up in a sofa sipping hot chocolate as Mortimer read a book, Peggy had gotten to bed and Howard had gotten to his room claiming that he needed a week off.

"Mortimer" I asked softly from my chair, he put down the book to look at me.

"Yes Miss Noir?" He asked, I sat a bit straighter.

"Would you walk me down the aisle?" I suddenly felt like a child asking her parents to let her go to the park, he raised an eyebrow, I gripped my mug tighter, then he sort of smiled.

" It would be my honor Alexandra" he said using my name for the first time. I grinned.

"Thank you" I stood from my chair and pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked to my room where I promptly fell asleep.

On Thursday I barely saw Steve, he and Bucky along with the newly dubbed Howling Commandoes were detailing their moves for the week after the wedding, I also think they were throwing a stag party for Steve, because Howard was joining them in the afternoon. To the wedding I had also invited the USO girls who toured with Steve as they were a really fun group of women, they threw me a small bachelorette party with Peggy, we ended all having a massive sleepover.

On Friday morning Mortimer woke us up, the girls said their goodbyes promising to wear their best to the wedding. Peggy stayed as she was my maid of honor and Howard arrived somewhere between mid-morning. The three of us had a small lunch, Howard joking how Steve was really nervous, I grinned. Moira arrived after lunch with the dresses, and a young girl as a helper,Astrid, she got me easily into the dress as Astrid helped Peggy with hers, Howard came in once we were ready, the blue tuxedo really suited him, he offered Peggy his hand and they both walked outside leaving me with Moira as she finished my makeup.

We got married in a big church, Steve being catholic loved it, although the moment that was always going to bring happy tears to my eyes was how Steve's face changed when he saw me in my dress, his whole face had lightened up, his eyes were shining and I could tell he was refraining himself from crying. The reverend started speaking and I could only steal glances. When the moment came to say our vows I stood there facing Steve.

"When I meet Steve" I started " I never really thought that we were going to come this far, but after a few days i found myself falling for the sweet guy from Brooklyn who knew every nook and cranny of the place, I was mesmerized because he spoke with so much passion about art or wanting to defend his country as he had the right to, and I guess that's what drew me to him, then he was found by Eskrine and I knew that he was going to be the one chosen" I looked directly at him now "Because you my love have the biggest heart, you are the most compassionate and dedicated man, I thank god for the opportunity that he gave me, because he gave me the chance to meet you, Steven Grant Rogers, no more no less, and "up to this point my voice was cracking "Today, here in this moment I swear that I'll stand by you, in sickness and health, In richness or poverty, for better or worse, you'll always be my love, my Stevie and there's no one I can imagine that I would like to see first thing in the morning or share this life with apart from you, because you taught me that love can be fun, that it can be sweet, and that it can be the best thing in life" Steve's eyes were shiny and I was crying as he held my hands, he took a deep breath.

" Wow, I, Alexandra, when I met you that day in Brooklyn I knew that you were special, and definitely way out of my league, because dames usually didn't look my way, but you did and became a constant fixture, something concrete that I could hold on to, and never questioned why I tried so hard to join the army or discouraged me from doing so because of my condition, you stayed and supported me, you even joined yourself and have been next to me along this unbelievable journey. I love you so much I cant find words to let you know just how much that is, I'm grateful that you found me that day, because I cant imagine a life, this life without you by my side, and I promise to stay next to you through all, the good times, the not so good ones, I you'll have that is" he said with a cheeky smile, I nodded through my tears, the reverend stood again with a smile on his face.

"As we can all see we're here together to see this love come together in the presence of god" the reverend said, everyone stood "Do you Steven Grant Rogers, take Alexandra Jane Noir as your wife, do you swear to be with her as long as you live, in sickness and health, for better or for worse?"

"I do" he said looking at me, I smiled.

"And do you, Alexandra Jane Noir take Steven Grant Rogers as your husband, do you swear to be with him as long as you live, in sickness and health, for better or for worse?"

"I do" I whispered.

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby declare you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Steve lifted my veil slowly and held my face in his hands pressing a sweet lazy kiss to my lips for all the guests to see.

"Here I have the honor of presenting you Mr and Mrs. Steven and Alexandra Rogers"

The next few hours were a total fuzz, Steve and I were swept away with the crowd, I didn't realize that we had this much people at the wedding, many could be heard congratulating us as we walked together on the aisle. Rice was thrown and we reached the vehicle holding each other's hand tightly. A black cadillac was waiting for us, Mortimer opened the door and we got in. Our reception was held in a hotel ballroom and Steve and I danced to several Elvis' songs and when the reception was over we were led to a presidential suite and we were to be there until Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

When Monday morning rolled around I could tell that I was completely and utterly exhausted. But in a good way. I woke up and lazily stretched across Steve's chest, his hand was holding on to my middle, I could honestly get used to this, I looked up to find Steve staring at me with a lazy smile on his face, I grinned.

"Hello Mr. Rogers" I greeted, his smile got wider.

"Morning Mrs. Rogers" he said grinning, I moved upwards so I could press a lazy kiss to his mouth, he tightened his hold and he engaged in a lazy makeout session, that until the alarm ringed, we sighed.

"Time to go back to the real life" I joked, Steve rolled his eyes.

"Phillips will probably want to send me out" he said.

"Maybe I'll get to go with you" I teased, he frowned.

"Its too dangerous" he muttered, I smiled and traced his lips with my index finger.

"Im way more dangerous captain" I smirked as he blushed "Besides I know how to take care of myself"

"I'm still not sure about that" he said, I kept smirking "but knowing you, you will do as you please"

"Good to know that you know who you married" I said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

We got dressed in between kissed and playful remarks, Mortimer drove us to base, we walked in and went our separate ways, Steve had a meeting with the Commandoes and I had one with Peggy and Phillips about the logistics of the new team. Phillips was very clear when he told me that I needed to keep Steve in line as he seemed to be a rule breaker, I then proposed that Peggy and I became the official handlers of the Commandoes, as we were both no-nonsense women. Phillips seemed to like the idea and so it happened.

The next few months were all work, the commandoes had taken out Hydra's most important bases in Europe, and everything seemed to be going fine, Steve and I always tried to make the best out of the little moments of peace we got. Bucky had finally asked Peggy out and it had just taken a near death experience. Over the course of those months Steve and I had our first stressful fight. It had been something silly, having kids, but we had been tired after a week of traveling and in the frontline of war. He had left that night to sleep in Bucky's tent and I had stayed in ours glaring at the emptiness refusing to cry.

Next morning both with colder heads talked it throughly, yes we wanted children, yes both of us, no Steve I'm not trying to trick you, I do want children some day, its too dangerous for that now, after the war. We had come to an agreement about having children someday, but I knew the real truth, Steve and I were not going to have kids anytime soon, not if I wanted them to be raised by both their parents.

The infamous Swiss mission came to us along with 1945, Steve had started planning it along with Phillips immediately. Bucky jumped into the bandwagon soon enough, in the blink of an eye we were all stationed up in a snowy mountain three hours earlier than the train. I needed to do something, I needed to stop Bucky from falling, hell I needed to stop Bucky from going altogether. I went inside my tent and closed the entrance.

"Mortimer!" I called, in a second he was standing in front of me.

"You called?" He asked, I nodded.

"Bucky can't go, break his leg or something, please" I said desperately, Mortimer smiled.

"Let's make this your first magic lesson, Mistress" he said with mirth. I narrowed my eyes.

"Now?"

"Yes, your magic comes from inside you, you have endless possibilities with it you only need to focus" he explained.

"Focus in what?" I asked; he smiled deviously.

"In what you want to happen of course" and with that he disappeared.

I walked out of the tent determined to stop Bucky, he was walking next to Steve. It took me ten minutes of glaring at his feet, but he ended up spraining his ankle, so small victories. Steve immediately declared him not fit to go and I grinned.

"I'll go in his place" I said. Steve looked at me disapprovingly "Hey, you need someone to fill in for Bucky and I'm not half bad "

"Let it be known that Im not happy with this" he said, I nodded and went to get ready, not before giving him a noisy kiss on his cheek.

Howard had made a uniform for me; it looked vaguely like Steve's but black as per request and more fitted. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and grabbed my guns sliding them in my holsters, I sighed, this was it, my first ever mission, my first ever putting myself in this kind of deliberate danger, not that I not trusted that Steve was going to keep me safe, it was just a terrifying feeling that perhaps I was making things even worse, but I needed to trust in what Mordred told me, as long as I sacrificed Steve, everything was going to be ok. Taking a deep breath I walked out of my tent.

The zip-line had been installed successfully, I stood next to Steve as Gabe slid down to the train, I turned to Steve with a cheeky smile.

"Is this payback for that time in coney island?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"Now why would I do that?" He answered, I giggled and with not much ado, we both slid down the cable.

Back in my universe I had always enjoyed this kind of extreme sports, zip-lining, bungee jumping, sky-diving, and several other things, but today the zip-lining experience only brought me dread, I needed to stop worrying and think clearly because otherwise I could fail horribly. I landed in a crouched position next to Steve, we walked carefully on the train until he found an entrance, he opened it and went in first, I followed closely closing it behind me. It was a little bit dark, I took my slightly bigger gun out and scanned the area, there was an open door at the end of this wagon, if I recalled the movie correctly it had locked Bucky in this side while Steve was in the other some fighting was going to go down, Steve was not going to do a good job knocking out a guy and the guy would open a hole in the train. Not in this timeline.

I reached Steve and put my hand on his shoulder stopping him "I'll go first" I whispered, I could see that he wanted to argue but resigned himself, I walked past him and eyed the doorway carefully, it looked so innocently opened, but I knew better, I walked inside motioning to Steve to wait. I knew that Zola was watching from some control room, so I needed him to close the door now, I turned to look at Steve and when he was about to step over, the door closed, Steve looked horrified for a moment, I pointed behind him and gestured to him that he needed to be careful, he sighed and nodded, I straightened up and turned to face my guy.

He fired, I had no shield like Steve to protect myself, and I really didn't thought about that, I was fucked up. I raised my arms to cover my face, wishing for something to protect me, I felt the impact, but not on me, it was like second handed, I opened my eyes trying to remember when I had closed them, there was a small dome like force-shield protecting me, magic! I smirked at the guy. I was the Mistress of Death, most powerful being in the galaxy and there was no way some Nazi punk was going to beat me. The guy fired again, but the shield was still up, I looked down at my hand seeing my wooden ring, I willed it to become the elder wand, and it did.

I felt magic flowing through me, it was hot and wild, but soothing at the same time, I faced the guy, he must've realized that he was in trouble now, because he tried to leave, but I closed his door with my magic.

"Leaving so soon?" I taunted, I could not see his face, but I was sure it was pale as a paper "We're just getting started honey"

I raised the elder wand, my wand, I didn't know any spells, not how to perform them anyway, but there was one that maybe could work without previous practice, I mean, and it was only natural.

"Avada Kedavra" I said pointing at the soldier, and a green light engulfed both of us.

The air cleared a little bit, green mist still obscured my vision a little bit, but the soldier was on the floor unmoving, he was dead, I could feel it in my very bones. I didn't feel remorse, after all he did tried to kill me, it was just anticlimactic, in the movie Steve had fought this guy, it had been cool, but I just fired a spell at him, a spell of all things! I looked down at the wand and willed it to become a ring again, it did. I grabbed my gun from its place on the floor and slowly opened the door back to the other compartment where Steve was.

He had dealt with the soldiers, I cleared my throat and he raised an eyebrow at me, I grinned.

"All clear?" he asked, I nodded.

We both then started making our way to Zola's compartment; after we had dealt with all his soldiers it was relatively easy to find him. Gabe had done his work too. Steve ripped the door of Zola's compartment and I walked in first, a smirk on my face.

"Doctor Zola" I greeted "I have been dying to meet you, sir" I said sweetly, he gulped.

"You where the one who killed my destroyer" he said pointing and me, I stopped smiling and turned serious.

"And I will not hesitate to kill you too if you try something funny Mr. Zola, you'll find that I am not as patient as my husband" I sneered, Steve came to stand next to me and passed his around my waist, Zola's eyes widened.

"The captain" he murmured, Gabe took that moment to walk in and cuff him.

The rest of the mission was boring, making our way back to the small base on the mountains. From there we flew to London, where Zola was to be taken into questioning and we were to have a free week. Few days later we got the notice that he wasn't talking, so I offered to question him, I just promised Phillips that Zola was not going to be the same man that we caught.

With the aid of Mortimer I broke into Zola's mind, it was not a happy bright place and that helped me sleep better when Phillips called me before gearing up for my next mission to tell me that the bastard had die because his heart gave out, his brain had been no better after my 'interrogatory'.

"It was you" said Steve while we packed.

"Huh?" I asked distractedly.

"You killed Zola" he said, I turned to look at him.

"Not directly, but he was not a good man Stevie" I said reaching to touch his arm, Steve didn't move "This war has made me do things that go against my moral code Stevie, but surprisingly destroying Zola's mind has only brought me a peace of mind that you can't understand, that man was pure evil, I wouldn't be surprise if he was the true head behind the Red Skull's strategies"

"Was there any other way to deal with him?" asked Steve in a murmur, he was standing in front of me now, my head tilted upwards so I could look at him in the eyes.

"Not one that assured a safe plausible future, all variables were on the table and none offered me the comfort of Zola being ten feet underground" Steve sighed, and cupped my face in his hands.

"I trust you" he said, I smiled, my eyes were watering.

"That's all I ask for"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there! Im not dead, partially, I've been very busy with uni and work and tired all the time, on the plus side many things are falling into place so i have that going on for me, enjoy and stay tuned for more ;)

\- Alex

 _ **IMPORTANT. had to take the chapter down for a few minutes, realized the ending part was missing, fixed it :)**_

* * *

I woke up next morning tangled up in Steve, the more the days passed the more I knew that my time with Steve was going to an end, I sat on the bed and examined his face, he looked so peaceful so perfect, I ran my hand through his blonde hair and smiled sadly, oh how I was going to miss him.

"You okay?" he asked, I nodded.

"Just thinking" I said, he smiled.

"That's dangerous Alex" he said, I slapped his arm playfully.

"That was mean Stevie" I said.

"What are you thinking about?" he sounded interested.

"Us, this war, our lives" he raised an eyebrow.

"Care to share?" I smiled.

"I was just, I want a big house in Manhattan, or maybe Long Island , or a pent-house" I said, Steve sat and grabbed my hands "And a child"

"A child?" he asked, I nodded.

"If it's a girl, we'll name her Sarah Rose," I said wishfully, Steve suddenly pulled me into a hug, I pressed a kiss to his neck.

"I love you Alex," he murmured against my hair.

"I love you too Stevie" I whispered, I pulled away so I could look at him again "If it's a boy we'll name it Joseph Alexander" I said in a serious tone, he laughed.

"One?" he asked, I nodded.

"Just one Stevie, if you want a second you better find out how to birth it yourself," I teased, he laughed again and I realized that his laugh was the most amazing sound in the world.

The months kept passing and I dreaded the approach of March. I could tell that Steve had noticed the change in my behavior, because I had become clingy, pulling him into maintenance cupboards for quick makeout sessions or practically pouncing on him whenever we made it to our tent or room for the night, I was not ready to let him go, not yet, not ever.

We had just made it into the room, when I pushed Steve against a wall; it was the night before the big mission, March third. I kissed him roughly and he responded the same way, I urged him out of his uniform and got out mine, jumping on Steve to wrap my legs around his middle, his hands traveled up and down my back.

"Alex" he panted in between kisses "Alex, what's going on?"

"Nothing" I answered as I kissed my way to his neck, he moaned "I love you Stevie" I said in between kisses.

"I love you too Alex" he answered as I kissed his neck, his hands tightening their hold on me, it was probably going to bruise, and maybe those bruises would accompany me for the next few days.

I returned to his mouth only to have him starting to kiss my neck, I pulled his hair as he bit down a particular soft spot, whispering his name as he bit harder. I needed him; I needed him so badly.

Waking up the next morning had been the hardest thing I had ever done, we had to be there extremely early. I got in my uniform silently, I stood in front of my mirror, my hair was still undone, Steve came and hugged me from behind resting his head on my shoulder, I leaned into him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked; I nodded.

"Just a bad feeling Stevie, I'm pretty sure it will go away once this is all over" I said, Steve smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek, he then left to continue grabbing his guns, I after pulling my hair into a pony tail, I grabbed mine. We both walked to the car that was waiting for us, and it drove us to base, from there we were taking a plane close to location.

The whole morning was a rush, I kissed Steve goodbye as he prepared his motorcycle for his trip, once Steve left I regrouped the Commandoes, for we needed to be ready, Bucky acted as my right hand man and Peggy had decided to help Phillips, Howard was to be going with the team of engineers once the area was cleaned out for them. With the commandoes I prepared the zip-lines that led straight into the heart of Schmidt's HQ. Morita was the one with the binoculars waiting for the opportune moment; once he gave the word we all grabbed all cables and swept in crashing the windows as we made an entrance.

We quickly started fighting the Hydra soldiers, Steve looked torn between helping us and following Schmidt, I motioned for him to follow, he nodded and ran out of the room, I stayed with the Commandoes until we had neutralized all the soldiers, I then ran outside trying to find Steve or Peggy. I ran out to the hanger and saw Peggy and Phillips getting into Schmidt's car, I whistled at them, rapidly they picked me up and we raced in the direction that Peggy pointed that Steve had gone, it wasn't much until we caught up with Steve who jumped into the car next to me, Phillips accelerated so we could catch the Valkyrie.

We caught up with the giant plane, Steve looked at me and pulled me into a kiss before jumping inside the thing, I stood there in haze looking how Steve had just walked into his 'death', Phillips hit the breaks of the car before we fell down a cliff that signaled the end of the landing pit. My eyes watered as I saw the Valkyrie fly away, Peggy put a hand on my shoulder and suggested to go back into the headquarters, I followed in a semi numb state.

The commandoes were okay, Bucky ran to Peggy once he saw her and pulled her into a hug, then he hugged me too, I mustered enough energy to smile at him, but honestly I was exhausted, Peggy and I entered the control room and sat next to a microphone trying to connect with the Valkyrie. We sat there waiting for what seemed an eternity, until we heard some interference.

"Coming in, this is captain Rogers do you read me?" Steve's voice sounded over the speakers I moved towards the nearest microphone.

"Steve? Is that you, are you okay?" I asked rapidly.

"Alex, Schmidt's dead" he said, I smiled, he was okay, I took a deep breath.

"I don't care about Schmidt, how about you or the plane?" I asked.

"That's a bit tougher to explain," he said.

"Give us your coordinates and we'll find you a safe landing site," said Peggy, I looked at her thankful, she nodded.

"Its not going to be a safe landing, but I can try to force it down" he answered, Peggy and I exchanged glances, my eyes were tearing up again.

"I'll get Howard on the phone, he'll know what to do" offered Peggy.

"There is no time, this thing is moving to fast and its heading for new york" I stifled a sob as he said that, because dammit, knowing that he was going to be okay seventy years in the future was not as comforting as I thought, Peggy held my hand "I have to put her on the water" he declared.

"Steve please don't do that," I begged, my voice breaking.

"There's time" Peggy pressed, "We can work this out"

"I'm in the middle of nowhere, if I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die, Alex, this is my choice" he said, I nodded even though he could not see me.

"Always a bit too much self sacrificing Stevie" I said.

"Always" he answered, I looked down at my wedding band and closed my eyes for a second, Peggy still holding my hand "Alex" he said.

"We're here," Peggy answered for me.

"Steven Grant Rogers, don't you dare come home late" I said.

"I won't" he promised.

"I want you at eight o' clock sharp, or I'll have you sleeping on the couch for a week" my voice was shaky.

"It would be too cold"

'I'll get you a blanket"

"Or maybe you could just…" the communication was lost, and so was Steve.

"Steve?" I asked after a while, even though I knew that it was not going to work "Stevie please" tears were streaming down my cheeks, Peggy pulled me into a hug and in that very moment I broke down.

About what happened next I remembered very little, just blurry images of people offering their condolences while I cried and Peggy held me.

Next time I was fully there was a week later, I was wearing a black dress as the president addressed us, I was sitting between Peggy and Howard, we had won the war, yes, but I had lost my husband. I had refused to talk, I was not in the mood to do so, and the only reason of me being in this place right now was because Peggy had practically forced me to. I looked at the crowd and remembered the days when I used to address crowds as big as this one, back in my previous universe, it seemed so far right now, like an almost forgotten dream.

When the event was over Howard drove me home, Mortimer was waiting for me there.

"Alex, if you need anything, call me, I don't care if its three in the morning" Howard said as he walked me inside, I nodded, not bothering to smile.

"I won't be staying around much" I said emotionlessly, Howard looked at me curiously, "I will travel, I have to get out of here at least for a while" I said; Howard nodded.

"I think its for the best, yes, will we see you again?" he asked, I nodded.

"I can't leave my family forever" I said, Howard smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Good, cause we'll be waiting for you"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Attention please!**_

 _ **Short chapter is short, also, this marks the end of the first arc of this particular fic. So expect new things coming around.**_

 _ **Also I'd like to hear your theories as to what will happen next, just curious.**_

 _ **So enjoy and don't forget to review ;)**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

I didn't leave immediately as Mortimer dumped a thick file on my bed when I was preparing myself to leave. I opened and saw the pictures.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Some Hydra officials that should be dead if you want your future to be safe" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you giving me this?" I said as I picked one of the pictures.

"Because you look miserable enough as it is" he answered, I huffed.

"And killing people its supposed to make me feel better?" I snarled.

"No, but it is supposed to make the future a better place for you to live in" he said in a harsh tone, I looked down.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, I looked up to find Mortimer staring at me with curiosity "Is just that I miss him so much, and I know that he'll be alright and found in due time, I just never realized that it was going to be this fucking hard" I said sitting on my bed, Mortimer sat next to me awkwardly, I refused to cry anymore.

"I apologize for not being a better company Mistress," he said patting my shoulder; I nodded.

"It's okay, I'll be okay, I just want to get away from this place, maybe if I leave Peggy a list she'll know what to do" I said looking up, Mortimer raised an eyebrow.

"Or you just can go fishing for the big ones before leaving, the ones truly dangerous" he said and I sighed.

I then contacted Howard and Peggy telling them both that my vacations were to be delayed for a while as I had gotten a lead on a Hydra facility and needed to get it, Peggy offered to go with me and I accepted her offer, but not without telling her that I was going for the kill. She protested at first, but I explained that those good for nothing Hydra officials deserved nothing more and if given the chance they would kill us back.

She also contacted Faslworth, Dum Dum and Morita to accompany us, Bucky came along too, they were happy to see me and I played it by the book, smiling and being nice, they didn't deserve my foul mood. We arrived to the facility and easily killed the soldiers that were standing guard.

"Alex don't you think you're being a bit too harsh?" asked Peggy as we walked, I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I told you why I was coming here, the world is going to have several motherfuckers less by the time I leave this place, if I leave anything of it at all" I said, she nodded and kept walking.

We arrived to Reindhart's office, he was not surprised to see us there, I smirked as he raised his hands in surrender, Peggy glanced at me, I locked my eyes with Reindhart's and went through his memories as Mortimer had shown me a way much more effective and powerful form of legilimency. I was done in less than a minute; I raised my gun and pointed at his head.

"You can't kill me" he boasted, I smirked "I know too much"

"Oh, but I know way more, dearie" I said in an empty sing song voice and pulled the trigger. His body fell to the floor and I smiled at it.

"Alex he was right" said Peggy after the shock had passed, I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No he was not Pegs, now lets get out of this place, we have many things to discuss" I said as I turned around and walked outside, the others followed.

Once outside the SSR soldiers finished the clean up, we were transported back to our base, on our way there I made an important decision, I called the group apart and led them to a small conference room, and asked them to sit, Peggy was still staring at me.

"I know that you are probably confused and angered because of my actions today" I started, they nodded "I will not apologize for them today because I'm certain that I killed a man that was just going to become a pain in the ass if left alive, but that's not the reason why I called you here" they now seemed confused, I sighed and continued talking "You here are the ones I consider family, you know apart from the ones that could not make it here today, and I have a confession to make, something that I was too scared to tell Steve, and something that Howard found out about accidentally, Pegs, do you remember that day when Steve got the serum?" I asked; she nodded "I got shot that day, Howard saw me bleeding and tried to get me medical attention, I refused it and carried on with my life"

"You're trying to tell us that you should be dead?" asked Bucky, a smiled played on my lips.

"No James, I'm trying to tell you that I'm immortal" I said, they all stared at me with several degrees of surprise.

"That's impossible Alex" said Morita, I smirked.

"Is it? You can always ask Howard if you don't believe me, or you can take a shot at me" I dared, they all stayed silent.

"Why? How?" asked Peggy.

"I am not completely sure myself, I survived the fire that killed my parents and woke up in a hospital with a letter telling me that I had been given a chance to live my life anew, then in another paragraph it had specified that I had become Death's Master, Mistress in my case and that I could wield magic" I explained slowly.

"But you surely could've save Steve" said Morita and I glared at him.

"If I could've save him, don't you think I would've done it?" I snapped at him, he nodded "I couldn't save Steve because my magic needs to be trained, right now I'm just an immortal woman that knows a thing or two about fighting, my magic is completely strange to me and I was too busy with the war to try and master it" I said frustrated, Peggy stood and came to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Its not your fault" she said softly, I nodded "You did all you could in the war, we had little time to do anything else" I stood there staring at her and nodded.

They accepted the facts and respected my decision of not telling until this point of my life. That night I left Peggy a list of people I remembered, people that she couldn't give second chances to, people that she couldn't bring into her organization. All under the pretense of several 'prophetic' dreams, that I had started having lately. Bucky rationalized that loosing Steve perhaps affected my magic and that since the shock was too big it was unstable, Peggy had reminded me of the vacations that I was supposed to be taking, and so Peggy, Bucky and Howard drove me to the airport.

 **Interlude**

 _Since waking up in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Alex knew that life was not going to be an easy ride, obviously many things could go wrong._

 _Since loosing Steve, Alex knew that she was spiraling down the wrong path. Killing people had never been her goal; it had never even been a possibility. But she had let sorrow cloud her judgment becoming harsher in the progress. And so looking to avoid conflict with her loved ones, she left._

 _She left and she trained, she trained her magic, her body, and her mind. She trained because she didn't want to feel hopeless ever again, because she wanted to protect the ones she loved, because she feared what she could become if she didn't._

 _Decades passed and Alexandra traveled, always making sure to be back for important dates (Christmas, New Year, Thanksgiving, Memorial Day, Veteran's Day birthdays) She often kept correspondence with them too, as Peggy, Bucky and Howard kept her updated._

 _Alexandra kept an album of all the pictures she received (Peggy in a wig, Bernard Stark, the Commandoes, Bucky and Peggy, Howard and Jarvis) and other pictures that she came to treasure._

 _She also went back for Bucky and Peggy's wedding in 1967 attending as Maid of Honor, and to Howard's wedding a year later to a petite Italian girl named Maria Carbonelli, this time, as a best woman and peggy as a gromswoman. From those events she collected myriads of pictures for her album._

 _When 1970 dawned Tony Stark was not born the 29th of May, nor was he born the year after._

 _Alexandra realized that yet another thing had changed in the universe, for she had written down in a small black spell bounded notebook all that she remembered along with the dates._

 _When the 80's came around Tony Stark had not yet been born, and Alexandra realized that it was time to go back and convince Howard to have a child._

 _And so in 1984 she did._

 _ **End Of the Interlude.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello dear readers, olds and new, sorry for the delay in updating, life has gotten in the way and my muse has been troublesome lately, sadly I cannot say when next chapter will be up but I'll try to update my profile with news of my writing, so if I don't post for a while check my profile._**

 ** _Happy Readings!_**

* * *

Sitting on a plane when I could simply apparate was tedious. Sitting on plane for twenty minutes after I was supposed to be out was even worse. Five minutes later the hostess came to me and escorted me out. Jarvis was waiting for me with a smile on his face, I greeted him and we walked to the car.

"Where are we going today Jarvis?" I asked; he smiled.

"Mr. Stark has a welcome party for you Mrs. Rogers, but Mrs. Carter-Barnes wanted you at her organization's headquarters here in New York" he explained, I nodded. He drove around until we reached the base. He walked me into a conference room; Peggy, Bucky and Howard were there along with fellow scientist Hank Pym.

"Alex" said Peggy hugging me, I hugged her back and smiled.

"Looking good Pegs" I said with a grin, she giggled.

"Not as good as you, you haven't aged a day" she pointed out, I shrugged .

"I could look your age if I wanted to" I said, she shook her head.

"As amazing as it would be to, please don't," said Bucky coming to stand next to Peggy, I hugged him too.

We talked for a while; Pym knew of my condition, as he became a trusted fellow, he was a bit eccentric yes, but nothing I couldn't handle. I also told him about his suit's fail and told him to put a stop to the shrinking feature as shrinking indefinitely could only lead to death, then I told him to specially fix his wife's suit, no need to have a resentful Hope Van Dyne hating her father, or was it Hope Pym now?

Later on we relocated at Howard's where Janet van Dyne herself joined us, with little Hope who had just turned four. I carried and played with the little girl for a while, Angie also joined us, along with Jarvis and Anna, we made a little odd group, but they were my family and all I had for now. Peggy often eyed Hope, I felt really bad for her, because Bucky couldn't have any children, whatever Zola had done to him had left him unable to have kids, Peggy had proven to be a wonderful wife, because no matter how much Bucky had tried to drive her away once they found out, she had stayed with him.

Then there was Howard, he and Maria had been trying to have a child for over a decade now, and nothing. Or that's what he told me once everyone had gone home and I joined him in his study. Maria had lost several babies along the way and was too tired to try again; she had been a sick girl too and was too fragile to carry a child to term. How had she managed a child in the original timeline was beyond me, but perhaps things were not the same this time around. After all I was here now.

"I do want to have a kid Alex," said Howard as he toyed with a glass of whisky, I took a sip from my glass of wine.

"Howard its 1984, I'm pretty sure science its well advanced to try an alternative method" I said, he rolled his eyes and whirled his chair around.

"And don't you think I know? Maria is my concern, she wants a baby so bad, and it's the only thing she cant have, look at me Howard Stark, millionaire, genius, philanthropist, and can't give my wife a kid" he said bitterly, I looked down to my glass.

"Can I help?" I asked softly, Howard put his glass on his desk, and looked at me.

"I couldn't ask that of you" he said, I smiled bitterly.

"You don't have to, you're like a brother to me Howard, I would do anything for you in a heartbeat" I said and I meant it, because Howard had as hell been more than my real brother had been to me, Howard smiled and took another drink.

"I wish I could find Steve for you, make you happy again" he said wistfully, I smiled sadly.

"I'm happy Howard, I really am, yes I miss Steve as hell and I will miss him for the rest of my life, but I'm not the little girl I was back then, I have grown" I said, Howard chuckled.

"You look the same though" he pointed out; I rolled my eyes, I put my wine glass down, Howard raised an eyebrow.

"I'll talk to Maria, there's a way she can have a kid, maybe I'll convince her" I said determined.

"She's in no health to carry a baby" said Howard, I closed my eyes as I took the most important decision in this life so far.

"But I am"

When I first tried talking to Maria it had been a total failure. She had even accused me of trying to steal Howard away. She also stopped speaking to me for months. When Christmas rolled around I was ready to try again, but she was stubborn and insecure, Peggy also tried to help, as did Janet, Angie and Anna. When I had enough of Maria acting like a spoiled child towards me I decided to put a stop to it.

"Maria we need to talk" I said as I stormed into her private garden, she was having tea with one of her maids, I gently shoed the maid and sat in the know empty chair.

"We have nothing to talk about" she said coldly, I rolled my eyes.

"We sure as hell do, for the past year or so Howard has been trying to make you happy, give you all you could possibly want or need, he loves you, he loves you more than I thought him capable of loving someone romantically, but until right now you have been acting downright stupid and selfish" I said glaring at her, she looked shocked.

"Why I never!" she exclaimed; I snorted.

"Yeah right, my brother deserves better than this Maria and you know it, the only thing he wants, the only thing he's asked you for permission to do and yet you decide to act like child" I said sharply, she glared at me.

"You only want Howard to take you to bed" she snarled, I laughed.

"Are you listening to yourself, or better yet have you listened to any of the things that Peggy, Angie, Janet and I have been telling you for the past year, It would be a test tube baby, you surely must read the news, science is well advance for you and Howard to have a kid" I said exasperated, she looked down to the table.

"But I wouldn't be the mother, my eggs, as the last doctor said are not healthy enough" she said softly, I sighed, feeling sympathy for her.

"That's why I offered one of mine, I'm healthy enough and it would be your child, I would just be the bearer and his aunt, you would be the mother" I said holding her hands, she looked up and her eyes met mine.

"I'll be the child's mother?" she asked, almost sounding like a child, I nodded.

"Only you" and somehow I felt that I had said the biggest lie ever.

Once we had Maria on board, we gave it a go, test tubes babies were rare, but they were made, and with Howard having access to the best doctors that money could buy, we were successful. In October of 1986 I found out with that I was pregnant with Howard's child. Two weeks pregnant.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Bucky one afternoon while I was over for coffee, Bucky with the past of time had become some sort of a stay at home husband, he and Peggy had a few dogs and a small farm, Bucky enjoyed the quiet life and while he certainly looked younger than Peggy, he adapted quickly to his easy quiet life.

"I think I do Buck, I have to move on with my life some way or another" I said fiddling with my fingers, Bucky put a small plate with a slice of cake in front of me. I smiled as dug in.

"But what if you want the child then? Will you be ready to give it away?" he asked, I placed the fork down, and frowned, he took the seat in front of me.

"I don't know, I, it wont be easy, but it's the right thing to do, Howard wants a child, and even though I'm probably the most powerful being around, I cant grant him that, not with magic" I explained, it was Bucky's turn to frown.

"Why not, why not give him a child with your magic?" he asked, I pushed the plate away, half eaten.

"Because creating a body and creating a functional body with a soul are two different things, I could probably create a golem, but it would have no common sense or soul to accompany his physical plane, it would just be a body, an empty body, probably a living corpse" I said theorizing, Bucky nodded thoughtful.

"So you decide to give him the next close thing, your child" he said after a while, I nodded.

"I could also try to help you and Peggy" I said softly, he smiled at me.

"Don't loose sleep over me and Pegs, we're happy, yeah sure we would love to have a few munchkins running around the house some days, but unfortunately Zola, the bastard had to do me a vasectomy, that's what they are calling it today by the way, but Pegs and I are fine, and the sex is great, the sex is always great" he said with a wink, I bursted out laughing.

"You are a seriously lost case Buck" I said, he grinned.

"I'm sure Pegs call me a hot mess" he said licking his finger and smoothing his hair back, I giggled, then his face turned more serious "I think Steve would've approve your plan" he said with a far away look on his face.

"I like to think that too" I said, Bucky then looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"He would've like you to live your life too" he said slowly, I shook my head.

"I'm living my life Buck, I just don't think I'll find myself another guy, not when Stevie was the one" I said, Bucky sighed and stood, he walked to the fridge and pulled out an ice cold beer opened it and took a long sip.

"I would offer you some…"he said, I waved it off.

"Its okay" I said, he nodded, but we both knew it was not.

Pregnancy was a strange concept for me, my bump was not visible enough yet, but I could feel it there. I was currently in the master bedroom of my Long Island manor staring at my shirtless self in the big mirror; I was three months pregnant and only slightly (barely) showing, I placed my hands on the small bump and smiled at the weirdness of it all. I was going to be Tony Stark's mother, if that wasn't weird nothing was. I started humming a tune that I remembered from far away days. It had been so long since I had thought about my old life, I had been in this universe for almost as long if not longer, I stared at the mirror again and bit my lip, I could do this.

The bump started showing in month five, it looked so out of place in me, I had seen several women pregnant but the idea of me being pregnant was a little alien to me, even when I had told Steve that I was okay with having one child. Howard and Maria proved to be very supportive (mostly Howard), but I mostly wanted to be alone. Peggy and Angie visited on several occasions, even Bucky did a few times and made me visit him and Pegs too. The remaining commandoes often wrote me letters and attended the small get together that Bucky often did.

By the sixth month we all knew that it was going to be a boy, Howard and Maria started discussing names, Maria wanted Antonio Eduardo, but Howard thought that it sounded too foreign. Besides Antonio Eduardo Stark just didn't sound right, Bucky suggested Steven Edward Stark, and I refused vehemently, Peggy, always the clear headed one had suggested Americanizing Maria's offered name and Anthony Edward Stark was named. Howard looked a bit smug and thrilled to have a kid.

The seventh month was hellish as the baby had started kicking actively, and oh boy he kicked and moved. The first time he had moved I had been so scared that I ended up calling Mortimer, who had stood by the end of my bed staring at me with an amused expression on his face while he explained to me that the baby was just moving. I admit that freaking out hadn't been my finest hour but it felt plain weird to have another being moving inside of you while you were trying to nap.

Cravings, cravings arrived while month seven ended and month eight started. They got so bad that poor Jarvis ended up stationed at my house and Anna too. From chocolate tiramisu to cookies and cream ice cream, to homemade chewy chocolate chips cookies that Bucky had to learn to do from me when I was not in one of my moods. During month eight my magic also started getting flunky, so glasses often broke and windows became a thing that had to be constantly repaired.

By month nine I was more than ready to murder someone, I looked like if I had swallowed one of those huge beach balls and easily prone to be irritated by everything. Bucky had ended up at my house most nights than what it could be considered comfortable, but I was just so fucking tired of it all. Peggy, when she was not working overnight to try to keep our world safe could also be found at my manor. And I was honestly glad that they were constantly around with me, because the place was so fucking big, I had started missing my modest apartment in Brooklyn, but I couldn't not go there, I hadn't been there since that time with Steve, and it was probably stupid but I just couldn't be in that place without him.

When may 29th rolled around and my water broke I was alone with Bucky immersed in a game of poker. I kind of forgot to tell him that I had been having small contractions through the day (week) but I had just drawn my perfect play when I felt something wet, my eyes widened and I looked at Bucky horrified.

"My water broke" I whispered, Bucky waved it off.

"Stop it Alex, you're not going to win," he said dismissively, I got angry and slammed my cards down.

"I am not fucking bluffing Barnes, so I swear to god move or you'll she why – aaaah!" I screamed, my hands went straight towards the bump, Bucky's eyes widened.

"He's really coming? Like right now?" he asked, I screamed in pain again and closed my eyes trying to control my breathing, a few seconds later I felt a strong pair of arms help me to a standing position "Can you walk?"

"I think so" I managed to reply, still with my eyes closed, I heard Bucky sigh before he picked me up, he was swearing under his breath.

"fuck, fuck, fuck" he kept repeating, I opened my eyes, he looked so fucking lost.

"Put me down Barnes, look lets think straight, it seems that Anthony wants to come out, there is no time to call anyone, I wont submit myself to an excruciating ride to a hospital, what do you know about births?" I asked, he looked at me terrified.

"Nothing, nothing at all, no Alex, no whatever you're thinking no" he said, I rolled my eyes and swallowed a scream.

"James Barnes stop it, we can do this, try to call Jarvis and get some towels, and put them on my bed" I mustered biting my tongue so I wouldn't scream, he nodded and left me on a chair, the contractions were stronger now I muffled a few screams as I did not want to scare Bucky much. He came back to me like ten minutes later.

"They are about to be on their way, what now?" he asked.

"Move me to the room, hurry" I said while trying not to scream, he picked me up again, I could probably say that my dress was ruined by now, he walked carefully towards my room, laying me on the bed as if I could break.

"What now?" he asked; I took a deep breath.

"There's a baby bag in my dresser bring it here" I said, he nodded and ran, the pain was horrible and I could barely manage to handle it, that plus the strongest urge to push the baby out, I managed to take off my underwear before Bucky came back.

"So we wait?" he asked hopefully, I shook my head.

"You help me push this baby out, I might not be an expert but I do read" I said sassily, he nodded.

"Are you sure we cannot wait for the others to arrive?" he asked I managed to glare at him.

"Certain, now be ready" I said as a new contraction assaulted me and let out a scream, I felt Bucky's hands on my tights.

"This is so weird" I heard him mutter, I squirmed again as I tried to muffle a scream.

"Bucky I can't hold it much longer, so man up" I said with gritted teeth.

"I… fine bring it on, lets bring Howard Jr. to this world" he said, I looked at him and nodded "Deep breaths Alex" I nodded and took a breath, his hands were steading my tights "Do I have to tell you to push or something?" he asked, I shook my head and started pushing and screaming.

I was going to die, well not really but it surely felt like it, I could feel my body breaking in two as the baby made its way out, I could also hear Bucky saying reassuring things but in the moment just pushing the baby outside mattered, and trying to keep breathing. Sweat ran down my face as I gave a final push and the baby came out, Bucky let out a strangled scream come out as he held the baby and I took a deep relaxing breath, it was over at last.

Bucky handed me the baby all bloodied and I cradled him softly cleaning his face with a small soft towel that Bucky had handed me, then I felt a towel being draped over my legs and I looked up to smile thankfully at Bucky, then I looked down at my baby, no not mine, Maria's. It was so tiny and pink I smiled at him, he was perfect, if only he had been Steve's and mine, I closed my eyes refusing to cry. I felt Bucky's arm on my shoulder.

"You did it" he said softly, I smiled at him and nodded.

"You helped champ, and trust me baby delivery will do wonders to your resume" I joked, he laughed and we both stayed there in my room until the others arrived, like 20 minutes later.

Maria was the first to walk into the room asking about her baby, I exchanged glances with Bucky. If only I could throttle her, I sighed. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me holding the now changed baby. Bucky had held him while I took a quick and hazardous bath, but I refused to be all bloodied and covered in bodily fluids as I waited for them, so I had magically cleaned my room and also took a bath while Bucky held Anthony. But Maria had walked in not five minutes after Bucky had given me Anthony back.

"Is that him" she asked, I nodded, she took him from my arms and I had to refrain myself from hexing her, she held him in her arms and cooed at him, I straightened in my chair and glanced at Bucky who was looking at me curiously.

Howard walked in with Jarvis a few minutes later, he smiled at me and asked me if I was okay, I brushed him off politely, he then stood next to Maria and cooed to the baby who was squirming in Maria's arms. Jarvis approached me and handed me a small box discreetly.

"Anna and I thought you might like a little bit of her brownies" he whispered, I smiled at him.

"Thank you J, you and Anna sure know how to make a woman happy" I teased, he laughed, Bucky stood from his chair and joined Jarvis and me.

"Ya know she shoul've at least given you some time" he whispered angrily, I stood from my chair putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Buck, that was the deal, its her baby" I answered softly, his jaw did the thing, I smiled softly at him and turned to Jarvis "Take care of him, please" I murmured, Jarvis nodded.

"Of course Mrs. Rogers" he said, I nodded, grabbed my brownie box.

"Now if you excuse me Mistress of Death and whatnot but I just birthed a child, I need my alone time" I said and walked out of the room and locked myself up in my study, Bucky was probably going to see them out.

Half an hour and several mini brownies later Bucky opened the door of my study.

"They're gone" he said and waked to sit on one of the couches, I nodded "I still think that she was rude"

"I know Buck, but what can I do?" I asked, he looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know, you're the most powerful being in this world right now, Howard's petty wife shouldn't be a bother" he said angrily, I chuckled.

"It's okay Bucky"

"Is not Alexandra, I've known you for a long time now, you married my best friend remember? Since I handed you the kid I knew that you wanted him for yourself, and you just let Howard's wife walk over you? The Alexandra I met would've kept the baby" he said, I glared at him.

"Well maybe the Alexandra you met went down with Steve" I bit back.

"You know what, maybe she did, please do call me when she gets back" he said standing and walking out of the study.

I sat there alone staring at the door, tears started coming out and a few moments later I was crying. Perhaps Bucky was right, but I had made a deal, the kid was not mine, Anthony Edward Stark was never meant to be mine.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Good Night dear readers, first of all, this note will be copied and pasted in my other stories so if you read the note in one of them you can just enjoy your chapter. THIS is a very important note, so here it goes: I know I've been off the grid for a couple of months here in FF, while I didn't stop writing completely I've had a few rough months, my health has not been good altogether and I changed jobs (to a better one thankfully) and I also started my thesis investigation because I will soon be graduating and I actually have to write the thesis, so yeah, I've been busy. I also wrote a few short stories about me being bitter AF about civil war that you can find in my AO3 account under the name of LadyNoir if any of you are interested.**_

 _ **If the fic you're reading was not updated this time around, don't worry, chapters are halfway done as I've encountered a few blocks along the way, the stories will be updated, they are not abandoned. I will someday in the future be retaking other WIP's that I have in my computer and in my AO3 account, those will be updated (probs in December 2017 or January 2018 after handing in my thesis project) so please don't despair.**_

 _ **Also the Supernatural Fic chapter one will be posted one of these days so if you like Supernatural and belong to the SPNFamily and like me got a terrible case of the Hellatus, the fic will be posted soon, probably in the next few weeks. What I can tell you is that it will be Dean/Alex, and that I will be exploring another side of Alex (hopefully one you will like).**_

 _ **And for those of you who like The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, I finally found the muse for the story, so by october or november (depends on how hard the plot hits me, seriously most of these stories write themselves until they don't and then this happens) Just please keep in mind that I'm a student that's finishing her career and that I will be devoting most of my time to my thesis in the next few months.**_

 _ **But I'm alive and well, and still writing (mostly in my iPad with lots of typos that I can never seem to fix completely) so you'll have also several one shots running around.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my stories, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **Ps. I have a few questions for you, please answer in the reviews if you may :)**_

 _ **1\. Did you really read all the note?**_

 _ **Writing Style. Third Person or First Person?**_ _**Does Alexandra often seems like a Mary Sue?**_ _**Am I making the characters justice?**_ _**Do you like this particular story? Why?**_ _**Would you check the AO3 stories?**_ _**What is your favorite color?**_

* * *

Several weeks passed and I rarely left my house, Anna and Peggy visited me often enough, both providing support and understanding. Janet had visited too, bringing little Hope (who was now 7) with her when she came. I got used to it, the feeling of emptiness. I often sat in my study reflecting about Bucky's words, we hadn't talked since that time; we had both hurt each other, because sometimes the most hurtful words were those laced with hidden depth.

When the calendar hit week eight I saw Bucky again, he looked calmer, and perhaps he had had the time to think things through, as did I. We both had a heartfelt conversation; one we should've had several times ago when Steve was lost. He assured me that we were family and that he just hadn't liked the way Maria had acted, maybe we had overreacted, but we were alright, he was sure of that, we were sure of that.

I got to meet Tony Stark for the second time when he was five months old. Howard had thrown a small party and I had attended. Tony looked healthy and I even got to hold him, his eyes had found mine and I realized we shared the same warm brown eyes, I had smiled and cooed at him softly, Maria had smiled at me and thanked me for the opportunity I had given her, I had smiled at her because she looked to be really happy with Tony. After the party I went home.

And so the years continued passing us by and things got marginally complicated. Howard was still sure that he could find Steve after he found the Tesseract in the middle of the ocean; I realized that for all his intelligence he was slowly descending into madness. The fact that Howard had begun his descend also meant that Maria begun hers too. Having an absent husband in her house obviously reflected on her. So in her attempt to always being with Howard or after him, they started neglecting poor Tony.

Fortunately for all of us they didn't die in 1991 as in the original timeline that because Bucky never became the winter soldier, but stayed Sargent Barnes and became Bucky Barnes the farmer husband of Director Carter-Barnes. By **1991** it was clear that my friends were not getting any younger, Peggy was reaching 70 as were Bucky and Howard, Maria was in her middle 40's as she was younger than Howard. Janet Van Dyne (who hadn't die) and Hank were also in their 40's.

* * *

While Peggy was director of Shield I took some missions. I was sure that I had neutralized Hydra when I killed Zola, unfortunately, it was not the case, so determined to finish what had cost me my husband I got into S.H.I.E.L.D. under Peggy's command and had missions of my own. During my time alone the close years following after Steve's disappearance I had traveled the world, I had learned fighting techniques and considered myself a very damn good spy, if anything else failed, I was a witch and I had now complete control over my abilities, I was deathly and could be ruthless.

"Agent Barnes reporting in, in need of permission from Director Carter-Barnes to pursue target" I said over my comm as I entered the Triskelion.

"Agent Barnes, report to Director Carter-Barnes's office for briefing" said a male voice over the comm, I nodded and walked towards the elevator.

Peggy's office was on the last floor of the building where she had a complete view of Washington D.C. and the Potomac River. I waited patiently until the doors slid open and walked into her office.

"Alex" she greeted me with a smile, I smiled back at her and walked further into her office leaving the folder I was carrying on her desk, she walked behind it and took her seat "All business like today?"

"Yeah, those hydra assholes just don't seem to quit, and trust me there's nothing more I hate than those bastards" I said sourly, Peggy nodded grimly as she checked the file, I stood staring at her waiting for my others. Peggy's hair had gained a grayish tint to it as she refused to dye it, it looked good on her, and made her look mature and refined, and she had aged like a good wine. She cleared her throat gaining my attention back " He's one of ours" she said, I shook my head.

"Not anymore Pegs, Cybertek got a hold of him and those guys are the closest thing to hydra, I've been tracking their movements, they are up to no good and definitely not my kind of no good" I explained, she adopted a pensive expression.

"You think you can hold your own or need backup?" she asked, more out of courtesy, she knows I don't require backup, my missions are usually too dangerous for regular agents and specialized agents are too treasured for the organization to send out with me to my stunts, I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I work solo my liege, unless of course you or your dear husband want to join me for old times sake" I teased, she grinned the corner of her eyes wrinkling.

"I can still kick your ass Rogers," she threatens I giggled and stepped back.

"I'm not sure if I want to find that out" I said with a smile, Peggy handed me the file back and smiled.

"Permission conceded, I trust you Alex, end those bastards" she said, I mock saluted her and left her office. The ride on the elevator is silent, my motto is waiting for me downstairs and I know exactly where I'm going.

* * *

John Garret, young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent almost died in an explosion and Cybertek saved his life, he's now first subject of one of hydra's plans and I knew exactly where he was. Palo Alto, California. Sunny skies, hot temperatures and a fantastical day to end someone's life. I smirked as I drove into the city, my destination was not that far and if I ended quickly I could probably grab coffee on my way to the airport. The motor of my car purred as I sped up down the highway. The 'safe' house in which Garret was hiding or most appropriately staying, as his Shield file said that he was back home in 'bed rest'. I got out of the car several miles away from the house, my gun held in my hand, the sand crunching under my boots as I walked, my hair was held tight in a high ponytail and I sported black leather pants and a black tank top, it was too hot outside for a jacket. I stood in front of the door and could hear another voice inside, I sighed, 'well, more people to kill', I though to myself as I kicked the door open. And what a surprise, Alexander Pierce was there; I smirked as I saw them.

"Agent Barnes what a surprise" said Pierce stepping away from Garret, I smirked, Garret was sitting on a chair and looked to be a little uncomfortable.

"Is it, Mr. Pierce? Are you completely sure of that?" I asked, he had noticed the gun in my hand and took at step back taking his gun out too.

"It's Director Pierce now, Agent Barnes, the fact that your mother is the founder of the organization does not means that you can disrespect higher members" he scolded me, I laughed and focused my Magic into breaking any communicational way that Pierce may have had on his person.

"Well Mister Pierce, I regret to inform you that you are no longer Director as of this moment, and Mr. Garret here is no longer an agent, because as of now you're both fired" I said, my last word in a sing song voice, Pierce chuckled.

"You can't fire me little girl" he said, I narrowed my eyes and sighed; I looked at my watch and pretended to check the time.

"Since you're going to die in the next few minutes and all bugs and communications of this place are not currently working I guess I can let you in into the secret, you see Mr. Pierce, I'm not Alexandra Barnes named after Steve Rogers' wife Alexandra, my name is Alexandra Jane Rogers Noir and I am Steve Rogers's wife, Alexandra Barnes is just my current alias" I explained and Pierce's eyes grew wide, Garret's too.

"Its impossible" whispered Pierce, I offered him with a shark-like grin.

"It should be, but I'm just a little bit special, you see… so" I checked my watch again "Any last words?"

* * *

Starbucks coffee was always good and no matter at what time of the day I took it, it always lifted my mood, I walked into the Triskelion with a big file in my hands and a big smile on my face, honestly what a beautiful day it was. And it got better when I saw Hank and Janet walking my way.

"Doctor Pym! Mrs. Van Dyne, always a pleasure" I greeted them winking my eye, Janet smiled.

"Alexandra" she greeted, Hank smiled at me too.

"What brings you to our lovely organization? I thought you quitted a few years ago" I said teasingly.

"Oh but we did, but your mother is a good friend of ours and needed our help" said Hank, I nodded.

"Hope misses you greatly do go visit us one day" said Janet; I grinned.

"How do me babysitting Hope this Friday sounds? I'm sure you guys deserve some alone time" I said wiggling my eyebrows, they both laughed.

"Wonderful! I'll drop her up at six" said Hank "and now Janet lets leave before Miss Barnes changes her mind" They waked goodbye and Hank all but dragged Janet outside.

I kept walking towards Peggy's office, when I got there she had Nicholas J. Fury, I walked in with a smile on my face, she sighed as she saw me.

"Mission report" she commanded and I handed her the file, her eyes widened as she saw the size of it "Alexandra please don't tell me that…"

"Oh I won't tell you, its all there in my full report, just as you like them" I said smirking, Fury looked confused "Agent Fury" I greeted.

"Its Director now," said Peggy from her chair; I smiled at Fury.

"You go Director Fury, It has a nice ring to it," I said while I took the seat next to him.

"You killed my newly appointed Director Alexander Pierce?" Peggy asked out loud, Fury turned to look at me.

"He was hydra, you know my protocol Pegs, if its hydra its as good as dead, and I even offered final words" I beamed proudly and Peggy groaned.

"I'm too old for this" she said, I giggled "And this is with what you'll work with Nick" she said addressing Fury.

"We could let him into our secret Pegs" I said, Peggy's head snapped up.

"You sure?" she asked; I nodded.

"You're thinking about retiring anyways and Bucky would love to have you home 24/7 he's just too afraid of you to ask" I said with a smile, she sighed.

"Very well, Nick this does not leaves this office" she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" he answered; she nodded.

"You've known Alexandra Barnes for a few years as mine and retired Sargent Barnes' daughter, she's not, its just her alternate identity, you see Nick, her real name is Alexandra Rogers" said Peggy, Fury looked at me surprised.

"The Alexandra Rogers?" he asked, she nodded.

"In the flesh Director Fury" I said adopting a serious posture "I took the name Barnes to hide that I was not aging, I easily pass as a twenty one year old and no one questioned Peggy when she introduced me as her daughter and no one questioned my training as I had supposedly grown with badass Peggy Carter and Bucky Barnes, but I'm the real deal, co founder of this organization and resident immortal warrior, I can't take over shield because that would be to risky, but you as newly appointed Director need to know some things, for now I will continue to play as Agent Barnes, but if you ever need anything from me don't doubt contacting me, after all I'm still a founder" I explained, I gave him a few minutes to process the information, he then nodded.

"Understood" he said, Peggy smiled.

"Good, don't make me regret my retirement" she said.

* * *

The next few days were a blur, Shield changed directors and people were shifted and brought in, including one Clinton Barton, he was roughly seventeen and looked like a troublemaker, I approached him in the gym, the guy never failed with a bow, but was somewhat clumsy with guns.

"You're going to end up hurt if you hold it that way" I said coming to stand next to him, he looked at me and snorted, putting the gun back in the tray.

"I'm just a circus kid, I have no place here" he said picking his bow back, I handed him an arrow.

"See, that's where I think you're wrong kiddo, Shield doesn't recruit people just because, someone saw potential in you, potential to do the right call when the situation arises, besides Agent Barton, everyone deserves a second chance to prove themselves, this is your second chance kid, make the most of it" he kept staring at me as he took the arrow from my hand.

"Its Clint" I raised an eyebrow "My name, is Clint, this people calling me Agent Barton just drives me nuts"

"Well Clint, I'm Special Agent Barnes, but call me Alex" I said offering my hand to him, his eyes widened and I grinned.

"You're the Boss' daughter? Dude! Everyone here talks crazy about you" he said excitedly, I laughed.

"All good I hope" I said with a smile, Clint nodded "Well Clint, I'm here to make you an offer, what if I train you?" I asked, the kid looked at me as if I was Captain America himself, I smirked.

"It would be an honor Agent Barnes" he said; I chuckled.

"Perfect, see you here tomorrow at four a.m. sharp" I said as I started walking away, leaving Clint standing in his stupor, I grinned and turned my head to look at the kid "And Clint, its Alex"

* * *

 **1994.**

"You seem to have taken liking to Agent Barton," said Nick from across his desk, I smiled at him.

"What can I say Nick, he's a good kid and needed a push in the right direction" I countered; he nodded.

"Do you trust him?" he asked, I nodded.

"As his SO, I think he is ready for actual solo missions and field work" I explained, Nick nodded.

"How about teammates?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Kid works better solo, although I'm hopeful that someday he'll find himself a partner, although if you need a handler for him I volunteer Agent Coulson for the post" I said wistfully, Nick slid me a file over the desk I caught it and opened it.

"I'll have agent Coulson in mind," he started, I started going over the file "You and Rogers made one hell of a team, I've seen the footage"

"Someone did his homework, it just took you two years Nick" I said looking up to smirk at him, he nodded "So any questions, you must have some, or I'll be disappointed"

"How? You never were injected with the serum and according to your birth certificate you were born in Long Island, so a New Yorker with foreign parents, nothing uncommon, they were extremely wealthy and passed their money to you as the only heir, you survived a fire and lived with your butler, Mortimer Grimm until you married Steve Rogers in the middle of the war and joined his team, how Mrs. Rogers, how did you managed not to age?" he asked, I smirked and laid back on my chair.

"Some secrets are better be kept under chains Nick" I said, he looked deflated for a moment "But, since you're the new Director and have proven to be a righteous and trustworthy man, I will tell you" he lit up, I raised an eyebrow "I am Death's Mistress, keeper of the Hallows and current defender of Earth, the First Immortal" I said my voice cold, Nick paled and nodded. "I'm the most dangerous being in the universe Nick, but at the end of the day I'm only human, so I do make mistakes and such, my word is not gospel which is why Peggy was Director while I took the field"

"Your personality does not fit the director type?" he asked a bit of humor in his voice, I smiled.

"Not exactly, until I met Steve, Bucky and then Howard and Peggy I didn't play well with others and I've always been too full of myself, and while I can direct an operation and probably a city or country after the war I realized that I did a better job in the field" I said suddenly remembering the old life I led, Nick nodded "By the way I will be cutting down my workload a bit and will be taking some independent missions"

"Why?" asked Nick, I sat straighter.

"My nephew needs me and I won't be the one to let him down and I have some personal stuff to fix up around that will be taken off as missions" I explained.

"Fine, but you'll be the one to tell Agent Barton," he said, I agreed.

I walked down to the gym where Clint was running, probably warming up for his usual solo training. I whistled to get his attention; he stopped and walked towards me.

"Something's wrong?" he asked, I shook my head and motioned for him to follow me. We walked in silence around the facility towards my office, closing the door as we went in. He took a seat in front of my desk and I sat on it (the desk).

"I talked to Director Fury today" I stared, Clint nodded "I told him that you're ready for solo missions"

"Really? Cool!" he said excited, I smiled at him.

"I also told him that you do better solo, although do expect extraction teams if the need arises, I wont have you risking yourself more than necessary" I explained, Clint was listening intently "I will also be reducing my workload and taking some special missions on my own"

"Our training is over?" he asked confusedly, I grinned.

"Yes my young padawan, I believe it is time for you to show the world what I taught you and make your path towards becoming a true Jedi Knight," I said laughing, Clint laughed too.

"Thank you Mistress, I shall make you proud" he joked.

"There's also another thing that you should know," I said, because I needed to tell him the truth.

"Is it bad?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Not really, but its very sensitive and a few selected people know of it, you kid have gained my trust and I think its time for you to know" I took a breath "My real name is not Alexandra Barnes, she doesn't exist, my name is Alexandra Jane Rogers Noir, and way much more older than 24"

"Rogers as in Captain America, Captain Rogers" he asked; I nodded.

"I'm the widow," I said.

"That's extremely cool, I mean sad, but cool" he said, I smiled at him.

"Yes and actually at Shield only you and Fury know of this, although I'm pretty sure Fury will want to tell Agent Coulson someday" I mused, Clint nodded.

"This is so cool, I got trained by Captain America's wife," he said after a while, I smiled at him.

"That you did kid, I want you to remember some things though, first I will always be a phone call away, if you're ever having problems whereas it is in the field or your life you can always call me, don't hesitate to do so, and secondly I want you to remember the first thing I ever told you before we began our training, everyone deserves a second chance to start, I got one, you got one, even Steve got one, remember that kid" I said standing from the desk, Clint stood from the chair too.

"I will" he promised, I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Make me proud Clint, and if they do make Phil your handler, don't give him a hard time" I whispered to him, he nodded, I let go of him he was smiling "Our meeting is over Agent Barton, I trust your judgment"

"Of course Agent Rogers" he said before slipping out of my office, I stood there for a while before grabbing a jacket that was draped over my chair, there was one life that I needed to save tonight. I grabbed my gun and walked out of my office and out of the building.

* * *

Hell's Kitchen was silent tonight, I read the flier that I had picked up from the Shield cafeteria early in the morning Creek vs. Murdock tonight, some Shield agents kept up with local boxers, many of them liked Murdock also, I walked around until I found the ring, I paid the entrance and quietly slid in, the fight was in full swing, I walked around unnoticed and made my way to Murdock's Locker Room, where I hid in a darkened corner allowing myself to become invisible, now I just had to wait and turns out that I had become a very patient woman.

Twenty minutes later Murdock rushed in he took of his gloves and stuffed them in his locker, he slowly turned around, the crowd was chanting his name, he stayed there as if waiting. Two thugs walked in, I moved around invisible to them until I was behind the two thugs, I slammed the door to the locker room close with my magic, the thugs turned and I took that time to reveal myself to them.

"Hello boys" I drawled, they pointed their guns at me forgetting about Murdock momentarily "I trust everything is okay here"

"Who are you?" demanded one of the thugs; I smiled at him.

"Your death" I said simply and in a swift movement raised my gun and shot him straight on his head, the other thug shot me on the side, ruining my jacket, I sighed "Fuck, you know I really liked this one" I said before shooting him too, he fell to the floor next to the other and Murdock stayed there looking at me as if I was a ghost "You okay man?" I asked, he nodded "Good lets get you out of here before Roscoe sends more of his thugs after you"

"What of this bodies" he asked coming back to himself, I smiled.

"You know, I know just where to send them, give me one second" I said as I appeared a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote a small message down, I pinned it to one of the thugs and waved my right hand disappearing the bodies, I looked at Murdock who seemed too dumbstruck to talk "Follow me Mr. Murdock, lets get you and your son safe for tonight" I said walking to Murdock's locker and pulling his bag out and handing it to him.

We walked out of the ring by an emergency door to a small back alley. He seemed to understand that I did not knew where he lived because he started walking and I kept his pace. His apartment was small and old, he opened the door and walked in, I checked the area before going in and closing the door behind me, little Matt was sitting on a chair his hands on the table.

"Dad?" he asked, Murdock looked at me and I nodded.

"Mattie we need to pack hurriedly and go, understand, I brought a friend" he told his son rapidly.

"Alex" I interjected.

"Alex, she's going to help you pack, show her to your room" he ordered his son, Matt stood from his chair and grabbed his walking stick.

"Mr. Murdock we have roughly seven minutes until they get here, so I suggest you too pack your stuff" I said before following the kid, Murdock looked at me.

"I have to face them, or they'll never leave me alone" he said, I rolled my eyes, honestly why did I always ended up with self-sacrificing men?

"Mr. Murdock my favorite jacket didn't got ruined for you to die tonight, so I suggest that you go pack or I'll drag you myself, I will deal will Roscoe after I know that you and your kid are safe, now please do go pack" I said sternly, didn't he knew he was dealing with a senior citizen?

"Right you got shot!" he seemed to remember suddenly "Are you okay miss?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do I look like I'm in pain Mr. Murdock? No, so go pack, I'm fine" I said turning towards Matt's room, the kid had a backpack on his bed, I picked a slightly larger bag from his drawer and we started filling it with his stuff "Mattie, right?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered; I looked at him and smiled.

"Anything else that you cant live without from here or that cant be replaced?" I asked, he seemed to think about it and shook his head "Perfect then, I think we're done here, lets get your father before he does something stupid" I said grabbing both bags, the kid walked out of the room with me following, Murdock was already waiting for us next to the table. "Ready to go?" I asked; Murdock seemed hesitant.

"I haven't paid rent" he said after a while, I sighed and five hundred bucks appeared on the table.

"That must be enough" I said as the same time that the sound of tires screeching on the pavement reached us, Murdock tensed but I smiled "Our ride is here Mr. Murdock" we walked out of the house and a black Bentley was parked waiting for us, the trunk popped open and I laid the bags there. I then opened the back door and motioned for the Murdocks to get in, I took the passenger seat and smiled at Mortimer who was driving.

"How can I be of your assistance tonight Mrs. Rogers" said Mortimer, I grinned at him.

"Long time no see Mortimer, please take the long way home" I said, Mortimer nodded and started driving.

"It has indeed been a long time Mrs. Rogers" he said keeping his butler persona.

"I've been working hard lately, how's the paperwork?"

"Eternal as always, tonight surely will bring some ups to it" he pointed out I groaned.

"I'll deal with them in the morning, I am not done with tonight yet" I said, Mortimer glanced at me, then to the backseat.

* * *

Mortimer drove around and it took us forty five minutes to reach the manor, once there safely parked in the garage, we got out of the car; Murdock seemed surprised by the house.

"You live here?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes Mr. Murdock, welcome to my lovely home when I was younger it was named Noir Manor, today I like to refer to it as Rogers Manor, but that is because Steve would've hated it" I said as we walked in by the garage which led us to a small hallway that ended in the Maid's kitchen, not that I had any maids around, then I led them to the other slightly smaller kitchen that was for the house master's and their families personal use, I guided Matt towards a chair and served him a glass of orange juice, Mortimer had just put the coffee on the stove.

"This is your house" Murdock said again, as if the idea itself was ridiculous.

"One of them, yes, my husband and I preferred the small apartment in Brooklyn, but since he left I can't stand to be in that place alone, I do keep hoping that he returns to me one day" I said, he had taken a seat next to Matt.

I rummaged in the fridge until I found milk and the chocolate syrup that I used to make hot cocoa. Mortimer and I worked in sync and several minutes later I presented Matt with a cup of warm cocoa, not to hot so he wouldn't burn himself, Mortimer served us (the adults) coffee with a platter of chocolate chips cookies that I had made earlier in the week, because Tony and Hope had been visiting and they loved homemade cookies. Matt seemed to enjoy his chocolate, and the coffee was perfect, Death sure knew how to make coffee.

"So…" started Murdock "You have a husband" he said awkwardly.

"Yes Mr. Murdock, you remind me of him a little bit, self-sacrificing to the core and making decisions without previous consultations," I grumbled, he had the decency to look ashamed.

"Where's your husband" he asked, I sighed.

"Lost in the middle of the ocean maybe," I said with sorrow, Murdock looked down.

"I'm sorry" he said, I waved it off.

"I learned to deal with that fact a long time ago Mr. Murdock" I said bitterly.

"You don't look that old Mrs. Rogers" he said, that made me smile.

"Don't let my young face fool you Mr. Murdock, I'm way much older than how I look like" I said as I stood from the chair I was in "Mortimer will lead you to your rooms for the night, I have several loose ends to tie tonight so we'll discuss things tomorrow Mr. Murdock, have a good night" I said before disappearing down a hallway not giving him the chance to talk.

* * *

I made it to my room and took of my jacket allowing my face to scrunch up in pain for the first time tonight, the fact that bullets didn't kill me it sure as hell didn't meant that I hadn't hurt, I lifted my shirt to see where the bullet had imbedded itself, I sighed and walked into the bathroom grabbing my first aid kit, soon enough the pair of pincers had done their job and the bullet was out leaving me with a gapping hole on the side, I guided my magic towards that particular spot and saw as it closed itself up, being the Mistress of Death had its small perks, I changed the bloodied shirt for a clean one and grabbed the same jacket I concentrated enough and apparated out of my room.

New York was painfully easy to travel, and then finding the house of a renamed drug lord was even easier, they were so fucking dumb with all the security running around, I smirked as I approached the house, it was big, yes but not as mine, I made myself invisible and walked inside as if I had always been there. Walking around the house and finding Roscoe's study was even easier. He was alone, the body of the two thugs I had killed earlier where on the floor where I had instructed Mortimer to put them and on top of them was a gingerly note with a simple message "you're next". Roscoe was locked in his study, guards all over the place, again being Death Mistress came with too many perks, I had just walked through the door of the study.

A glass of whisky in his hand, Roscoe was studying the body of his thugs, he seemed nervous, almost paranoid even, I decided to have a little fun and pushed a little glass figurine that was on a table to the floor, the man jumped when the figurine crashed on the floor making me smile. Immediately I heard the guards trying to open the door, I smirked, the idiots. Roscoe was looking around frantically, I decided to make myself visible again.

"Hello Mr. Roscoe" I greeted sitting comfortably on the couch, it was a nice couch, his eyes widened comically.

"Who are you?" he barked, I chuckled and eyed the corpses on the floor.

"Mmm… I see that you got my message Mr. Roscoe" I said uninterested, he paled.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, I waved him off.

"You know Mr. Roscoe, killing a guy and leaving a child orphaned is a terrible crime, killing a dad that would do anything for their kid is worse, so tell me why should I spare your life?" I asked, a wine glass appearing in my hand, he was nervous.

"I can kill everyone you love," he said desperately, I grinned at him.

"Oh really? And how will you do that Mr. Roscoe? You'll be dead in a matter of minutes" I said in a singsong voice, his pupils were small, as if he was psycho.

"My people will find you, they have seen your face by now in the cameras" he said, I yawned.

"Have they really? How do you know I'm real? I mean I just appeared in here, are you sure you're not going mad?" I asked, playing with weak minds was always interesting.

"THEY WILL FIND YOU, THEY WILL" he shouted, I stood calmly from my spot in the couch and walked towards him, he stepped back, and I took out my gun.

"Have fun finding a ghost Mr. Roscoe, enjoy hell," I said before pulling the trigger. The shot echoed in the study and I saw his body fall to the floor, blood pooling on the expensive rug, it looked to be Persian, I looked at Roscoe's body in disgust and apparated at the same time the enchantments around the office fell.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen after a good night's sleep to find a kid there, it took me a second to remember that I had saved Murdock from being killed and that he and Matt were staying in the mansion, I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I set the coffee machine.

"Hullo Matt" I greeted.

"Hi Alex" he answered back, as far as I could see Mortimer had served the kid breakfast "You have a nice voice" said the kid after a while, I smiled while taking a sip of my hot Italian espresso.

"Thanks kid, you have nice hair," I said with a smile he could not see. Murdock walked in a few minutes later, I served him a cup of coffee and he looked at me grateful "I hope you two had a nice night"

"We did, thank you," answered Murdock; I smiled.

"Good, I want to offer you a job" I said abruptly, Murdock stared at me and I shrugged "Think about it man, nice job, you get the kiddo a safe pass to uni and no death threats hanging over your head" I explained.

"What kind of job?" he asked; I smiled.

"Bodyguard" I said taking a sip of my coffee, Murdock looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but you don't seem to need a bodyguard" he said, I laughed.

"Not for me Mr. Murdock, see I have a young nephew who's bound to get into trouble one day and you have a kid and my nephew could benefit from having another kid around" I explained offhandedly, Murdock seemed to think about it.

"No more boxing?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Not unless is for recreational purposes Mr. Murdock, what do you say?" he took a sip from his cup before answering.

"I'm sold then," he said, I grinned.

"Perfect, please do be ready in an hour so you can meet your new charge Mr. Murdock, I believe that you will find fitting clothes for you and Matt in your rooms" I said grabbing an apple from the fridge and making my way out of the kitchen.

Once in my room I reached for my telephone and dialed up to Howard's study, it rung five times before he answered.

"Stark here" he said, I snorted.

"Hello Howard, lovely day isn't it?" I asked, while I could not see him I knew that he had rolled his eyes.

"Very, have you read the paper today? An important mobster and several of his thugs were killed last night, it's all in front page"

"Really? No clue, do they have any leads?" I asked innocently.

"No, the police department think it was an assassination, but you know mobsters are always too deep in their shit, so its no wonder they start turning up dead"

"You're right, dirty business; but that's not why I'm calling you, how would you feel if Tony had an appointed bodyguard?"

"A bodyguard? Really Alex?"

"Well you guys are not getting any younger and unfortunately I cant be with Tones 24/7, but I found a nice guy who's in need of a job, has a kid too, a blind kid, so I guessed why not help him out"

"And you think he's qualified to keep Tony safe?"

"He was a boxer, I think that alone counts"

"A boxer?"

"Jack Murdock"

"Murdock? Wasn't he on a fight last night? The guy from Hell's Kitchen"

"Yeah, that one, he wants to leave boxing for good so I thought about Tony needing a bodyguard with his best interest at heart, and like I said he has a son, so he probably knows how to deal with children"

"A bodyguard and a nanny?"

"Oh come on Howard we all know that Jarvis is not only a butler"

"Oh fine, bring him over, I'll decide if he's good enough for Tony"

"There's nothing to decide Howard, he's already employed, just need you to meet the guy and prepare accommodations for him and his boy, all expenses are onto me"

"I don't need you to pay"

"I know but Tony's my nephew, consider it a gift from me"

"Fine"

"Thanks Howard, see you in a bit"

I put the phone down and walked into my closet, I decided in a flared dress that reached my knees with strappy platforms. Mortimer drove us to Howard's mansion, and after a small talk Jack got settled with Matt. I decided to get back home and rest.


	11. Chapter 11

_**You get an update too, a little short compared to last time's but still better than no update at all**_

 _ **;)**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

After half of 1995 I was bored again and remembered a small boy who was being abused by his elder brother, I arrived to Massachusetts with Child Services right behind me, being a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative still had its perks, within a week I managed to get the Ward parents imprisoned for abuse, Christian and Grant Ward got shipped to a Rehabilitation Center, from there I asked Agent Coulson, who had been working with me on the case, to keep an eye on the Ward brothers for I had an inkling that they could prove to be interesting; little Thomas Ward was promptly adopted by a young couple who couldn't have children.

I went back home after feeling that I had done the right thing, and perhaps Grant Ward would grow up to be a respectable human being instead of some Hydra scum.

Phil Coulson was an interesting man to talk to, I discovered. He was a big fan of captain America and when I told him who I really was he almost fainted, I smirked and then proceeded to tell him stories about my past, he was a good kid with a good heart and I was going to make sure that he led a happy life, even if I had to kill certain trickster myself.

"I can't believe you have told so many people" said Peggy while she took a sip of her tea. I was visiting her farm. We were both sitting outside on a small table under an umbrella having tea.

"Awe come on Pegs, its called networking besides I trust them and they are good kids" I said with a smile, Tony who was now 7 was tinkering with Bucky's old motorcycle. I was taking care of the small boy for the week as Howard and Maria were out of the country for some charity thing; Jarvis and Murdock were subsequently given that week off to do something other than trying to keep young Master Tony safe. Bucky was overseeing the small genius often offering commentary on the 'repairs'.

"I guess that if you trust me they must be good then" she said; I nodded.

"Besides you had to see Phil when I told him, he almost died" I said with a grin, she rolled her eyes. We suddenly heard an engine and turned to see Bucky staring wide-eyed at Tony who was looking far too smug for his own good.

"I thought it was off for good" said Bucky, Tony looked up at him.

"Nothing is ever really broken uncle Bucky, there's always a way to fix it" the boy stated minding his words carefully, Howard always told him that he had to speak perfectly so people could understand him, I hated him for that.

"I see that now champ, now after all this hard work I think we both deserve some ice cream, and then if your aunt Alex says so I will take you out for a ride" Bucky said looking at me with a smirk, Tony turned to look at me with wide brown eyes, my eyes, I couldn't help but to smile.

"Come here pipsqueak" I said, Tony ran to my arms and I hugged him, pressing a kiss to his hair as I did so "I'm really proud of you duckie, you know that right?" he nodded happily, I pressed another kiss to his hair "If uncle Bucky gets you hurt on that bike of his, then I will hurt him, okay?"

"Uncle Bucky will keep me safe" Tony said, I raised an eyebrow "Nothing risky" Tony assured me.

"Fine go enjoy your ice cream and ride with uncle Bucky while us ladies here discuss world safety and vaguely related topics" I said, Tony scrunched his face.

"Why vaguely related?" he asked, Peggy laughed.

"Because that gives us a wide range for gossip duckie" she said with a smile on her face, Tony looked confuse but shook his face but went with Bucky into the house. "You're good for him" Peggy said after a while, I looked at her.

"Well Pegs, he's mine and someone has to be good for him while Howard goes mad as he tries to find Steve and Maria drowns in social galas, my baby will not grow up having abandonment issues" I said, Peggy adopted a sad far off look on her face.

"Sometimes James and I wonder if it was the right choice" she started "Allowing you to give him away that easily, I love Howard, but he doesn't really deserves such a sweet child"

"I think that none of us do Pegs, sometimes I wish I had kept him with me, but he's a Stark you know and I made a promise" I said, I hear the engine and laughter and turned just in time to see Bucky and Tony take off in Bucky's bike.

"I fear for James" Peggy said after a while, I looked at her confused "He doesn't age as I do, he looks barely forty while I look like this"

"Oh Pegs, you never told me" I said, she gripped her tea cup tighter, I could see the lines of her skin "If I could do anything for you Pegs"

"Doesn't your magic works?" she asked, I looked unsure, I didn't do potions and usually relayed on fighting related spells and tactics, never potions not larger range rituals.

"I don't really know, I would have to look into it, but if I find something you'll be the first to know" I said offering her a smile.

We resumed our previous conversation the mood slightly dampened, mortality was something I never bothered with, but Peggy had reminded me that she was an aging mortal, she had reminded me that she could die one day, and I wasn't sure that I would ever be ready to let her go, not in this lifetime.

"Aunt Alex, do I have to go to school tomorrow?" asked Tony as I tuck him in for the night, he was currently coursing his freshman year of Highschool, at seven years.

"Do you not want to go?" I asked softly, he shook his head.

"I don't like it there, they make fun of me" he confessed, I sighed and sat on the bed next to him, running my hands through his hair softly.

"Then I will talk to your father about homeschooling for you, what do you think? We can tell him about how those teenage dunderheads only dampen your learning habits, and then tomorrow I can take you to the zoo and make the paperwork for your homeschooling" I offered, Tony lit up and smiled at me.

"Really?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes, as long as you're asleep I'll call him, now go to sleep duckie" I said still running my fingers through his hair.

"You're going to stay?" he asked; I nodded.

"Until you fall asleep" I said, he seemed to ponder this.

"Could you read me a story? Dad says I'm too old for stories, so Jarvis doesn't really reads me anymore, and mom doesn't really like to read much" he said, I stood from the bed to a small bookshelf I kept on Tony's room in my mansion.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit" I started as soon as I regained my spot on the bed, Tony smiled at me and I kept reading with a smile on my face.

Almost an hour later I walked out of Tony's room leaving the door slightly open behind me in case he woke up and needed something, I walked into my study and called Howards telling him that I was going to pull Tony from school and was going to hire professors so they could homeschool him, at first he argued about having Tony home all day until I said that I could have Tony over for school hours at my place, he seemed to relent and promptly I started figuring how I was going to décor the room that was now going to become a classroom for Tony. Howard told me that I had to handle the paperwork of Tony's academic life from now on, as he was too busy to do so, I rolled my eyes but accepted the terms. After our conversation I took a quick bath and called Mortimer.

"You called Mistress?" he asked.

"Yes, I need your input with something" I said as I reviewed some paperwork from my dealings as mistress of death, because the death caused paperwork, too much for my liking. Mortimer took the seat in front of me.

"How could I make Peggy immortal?" I asked; Mortimer looked impassive.

"You should know that such thing is impossible, eventually everyone comes to me mistress" he said, I sighed "Even you"

"Yes I know that, one day I will welcome death with open arms, once my purpose is served and the world regains balance, I learned that in the training" I said, Mortimer shook his head.

"One day you will become one with death and mortal affairs wont matter anymore mistress" he said, I raised an eyebrow, "Immortality is a fickle thing, you because of who you represent are, in a way, luckier than others, but death walks alone through eternity, you are still young, in a few centuries whatever ails you today will be but a speck of dust in your windowsill"

"But while it matters I need my friend with me, so please do tell me how can I prolong her life" I said, Mortimer seemed to think.

"Asgardians have their golden tree, a bite from an apple can grant youth and a prolonged life to its eater" he said, I smirked.

"Do you think you can get me one? Both Bucky and Peggy could have a bite"

"Not Maria and Howard?" Mortimer asked accusingly, I avoided his eyes.

"I'm a terrible human being, I know" I said looking down.

"You're not human Mistress, you're just a terrible being" he said, I could hear cheek in his voice. "But you recognize that not everyone can live forever, so an apple I shall bring in a months time a bite for James Barnes and a bite for Margaret Carter-Barnes" he said.

"Could Tony have a bite?" I asked; Mortimer raised an eyebrow.

"He is your son Mistress, young master Stark has the genetic complexion of what you would call a demigod, him having a bite would probably mean nothing to him"

"An apple a day?" I asked.

"And a bite for Anthony Stark" he said, I grinned "And I suppose that when the time comes a bite for any stray that you find in your way and a bite for one Steven Rogers" I nodded, Mortimer disappeared.

A month later when I presented Peggy and Bucky with the apple and asked them to keep a secret they both embraced me when Peggy after eating her share regained her youthful appearance and Bucky lost a few years too. I told them to take vacations and forget about the world for a while, and so with magically forged papers Megara and James Black left America to enjoy a few years to themselves while Peggy Carter-Barnes and her husband James Barnes both died tragically in a fire. Howard and I were both present for the funeral, but just for show, as a select few, including the commandoes, the Pym's, Howard, Jarvis, Fury and I knew that Peggy and Bucky had just eloped, I also had to explain Tony the importance of secrets and fake deaths and he was very happy when he learned that his favorite pair of uncles were not dead.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy New Year you crazy kids!**_

 _ **Alex**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **Ps. This chapter marks the end of the current story arc, many more things to come.**_

* * *

A couple of years passed, Tony went to college at ten, and got accepted at MIT at age 13. I still kept myself around in his life, always there for science fairs with Jarvis and birthdays and Christmas and other days when Tony called me just because. The year was 2001 when Tony met Cadet Rhodes at MIT. When the former dragged a fourteen-year-old Tony from a frat party and called me.

"Anthony Edward Stark just what the hell do you think you were doing?" I asked going into his hospital room, he looked pale, as he seemed to shrink himself.

"Sorry Aunt Alex, I just wanted to have some fun" he said, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Duckie I'm not against you having fun, I'm against irresponsible drinking, you're incredible smart Tony" I said sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his hand in mine "Besides how do you think I felt when your friend here called me? I was so worried"

"I'm okay Aunt Alex, it won't happen again, I was just being stupid" he seemed disappointed with himself, I pressed a kiss to his temple.

"You're not stupid baby, you're just a teenager" I said, he looked resigned.

"You told dad?" he asked; I nodded.

"He told me to handle it, no one of the press saw you, I'll make sure they don't slander you for being a kid" I said, Tony smiled at me "Now let me get those papers signed so we can get out of here, how does a cheeseburger sounds?"

"You're the best" he said, I grinned, I then turned to Rhodes.

"Cadet Rhodes I cannot thank you enough for calling me, would you like to join us?" I asked; Rhodes nodded.

Soon enough the three of us along with Jarvis, Jack an Matt (the latter too I called) were enjoying cheeseburgers in a parking lot near the Hudson on the hood of my car. Tony and Rhodes exchanged e-mails and phone numbers and I could see that those two were destined to become friends. Jack left for he was now a security guard at Stark Industries and Matt left because he had an exam the next day. I drove Jarvis home and Tony and I stopped to say hi to Anna. Then I decided that I could drop Tony off at MIT next morning. The fact that Rhodes drove three hours to bring Tony to New York amused me to no end.

"I'll drive you there tomorrow" I said from the doorframe, Tony was already in his pajamas; he nodded.

"Aunt Alex, do you think I'll ever be as wonderful as Captain America?" he asked, I sighed and walked into the room taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Howard's been talking about Steve again?" I asked, Tony nodded "Duckie you're already great, I don't want you to be like Steve, nor do Bucky and Peggy or Jarvis, Jack and Matt, not even Hope, we love you because you're Tony, our Tony, besides Steve was just a man and he had faults"

"But he was captain America" Tony said, I smiled sadly at him.

"He was Steve Rogers first, stubborn punk kid from Brooklyn who never stood down from a fight, I know because I actually married the guy" I said with a smirk, Tony laughed "He could be quite the pain in the ass if he wanted and our relationship was not perfect, Steve may have looked perfect, but he was not, neither of us are" I said, Tony nodded "Now Mr. you should go to sleep, we have a long ride tomorrow and I will sing all the songs that come on the radio and will expect you to sing with me"

"Not the Backstreet Boys" Tony said, I grinned.

"Specially the Backstreet Boys, you so want it that way"

I often exchanged e-mails with Peggy and Bucky who were currently living in LA, they both enjoyed the sunny skies and the warm temperatures that the west coast offered. When December of 2002 rolled around I could sense that something was off, and so I spent the best part of the month with a sense of foreboding that something horrible was going to happen, I could feel it with every inch of my being. So when on December 19th at three in the morning I received a call from one Obadiah Stane telling me that Howard had had an accident with Maria, the first thing I did was apparate into MIT, I ran to Tony's bedroom transfiguring my pajamas into appropriate clothing as I did so, I knocked softly on Tony's door and waited, he opened the door looking a bit sleepy.

"Aunt Alex?" he asked confused, I looked at him and hugged him without saying anything.

"Oh Duckie" I said as I sobbed, even though in the last few years Howard and I had been falling apart it didn't meant that I loved him any less.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Baby, Stane called me a few minutes ago, Maria and your father had an accident" I said, Tony paled, he led me into his room, closing the door behind us.

"Are they?"

"I'm sorry Duckie, I didn't knew" I said, Tony hugged me hiding his face in the crook of my neck. He didn't cry, we just stood there in the middle of his room for what seemed to be hours.

A few hours later found us both in New York, Tony stood close to me and Jarvis and people walked in and out of the funeral home. Jack and Mattie were also there looking solemn. I felt like shit, Howard was not the same man, yes, but it didn't excuse my lack of care and I had thought that after Bucky being saved from becoming the Winter Soldier maybe, just maybe, Howard and Maria would be safe enough. I was wrong.

The funeral itself was a fast affair, I could catch glimpses of Bucky and Peggy hiding in the crowd, Hank, Janet and Hope even stopped by me to offer their condolences to Tony. Rhodes, now called Rhodey also was there near to us. Obadiah Stane also approached us, I could see his greedy eyes lingering on Tony, but I decided to pay him no mind.

The night of the funeral Jarvis and Tony stayed at my place, Peggy and Bucky also arrived and the five of us had a small dinner. Tony went to bed early claiming a headache and so I stayed in the living room with the rest of the adults.

"I think you need to tell him" said Bucky after a while. I looked at him confused.

"Tell him what?" I asked.

"That you are his mother, he will need you now more than everything, you need to assure him that he didn't just lost all his family" Bucky explained softly, I sighed and massage the sides of my head with my fingers.

"I know, I was thinking about it earlier, its just that I'm not sure how he will take it, he's just a kid Buck" I said.

"We will make sure he takes it just fine Alex, we're here, we will be around for a while, Tony and you are not alone" Peggy said holding my hand in hers, I sighed.

Three days after the funeral I received a call from Howard's lawyer. Apparently Howard had left a Will, Tony's custody was mine as I was the biological mother and Stane would remain managing Stark Industries until Tony was 21, although he made me CEO with capacity to overrun any decision made by Stane. So basically I ended with a son and a charge as CEO of a company. Meaning that I probably had to move to California now. Fuck it.

I prepared myself to the imminent move, Tony was to be back at MIT to finish his mastery and then he would join me in Malibu where he had picked a house over a cliff for us to live, I smiled at him as he explained the modifications for the house, I was to stay with Peggy and Bucky until the house was done and then I would move in with Tony.

"Duckie I'm always available, no matter if its three am, I don't care if I'm in the middle of a meeting, you come first, kay?" I reminded Tony for what seemed a thousand times; he smiled at me. We were both sitting on the couch of my living room as Tony was leaving tomorrow.

"I know aunt Alex, you've told me" he said, I pulled him into a hug.

"You're not alone in this world Tony" I said, perhaps Peggy was right and I had to tell Tony the truth. "Before you go, there's something that you should know" I said letting go of him, he gave me a confused glance, "You know that you're the most important person in my life, right?" I asked; Tony nodded.

"Why is that important?" he asked; I took a deep breath.

"A few years ago my best friend married a woman because he loved her, they were really happy for many years, he gave her every luxury that she could ask for, but for all that he gave her, she couldn't give him the one thing they both wanted more than anything, a child, by that time I had lost my Steve and was not the same person as I was before the war, but I still cared for my best friend so I offered to give him what they wanted the most, a child to care and love for" I said softly, Tony's eyes widened.

"You have a kid?" he asked, I smiled sadly at him "Where?"

"He's sitting right next to me"

"So, you're my, why would you ever?" he seemed confused, but taking it better than I expect, but Tony was a genius after all.

"Maria couldn't have children, I could, and let me tell you something about your birth duckie, your uncle Bucky brought you into this world because we couldn't make it to the hospital and we were both here in this house, when I first held you in my arms I fell in love with you, because for that tiniest moment you were mine, giving you away to Howard and Maria as we accorded was the most hardest thing I've ever done that apart from watching grow apart from me, calling me aunt when I'm your mother, it made me feel horrible, it still does and all the magic in the world does not makes up for that, I'm sorry Anthony" I said, tears swelling up in my eyes.

"You're my mom, I didn't loose my entire family, I'm a genius and you were always there for me, always, not even when you had away missions, you always managed to be here for important dates, always, I never suspected" he said trying to make sense, I smiled at him.

"You have my eyes, and the shape of your nose looks a little like mine, your hair is all Stark as is your genius" I said, Tony hugged me suddenly.

"I love you mom" and somehow I knew that we would both be fine, more than fine, and Peggy was still always right.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello there, quick note just to apologize if this feels a little bit rushed to any of you.**_

 _ **\- Alex**_

* * *

2010.

I sighed as I read the news; I took a sip of my lukewarm coffee and grimaced. I heard clinking and looked up to find Pepper standing primly with a Starkpad on her hands. I smiled at her.

"Hello Miss Potts, I trust everything is okay this morning" I greeted her; she smiled at me.

"Of course Mrs. Rogers, although if Tony actually attended his meetings instead of partying that would be nice" she said, I chuckled.

"You know how it goes Pepper, kids these days and their wild spirits, Tony is currently upstairs sleeping, thankfully alone, so I wont have another awkward mid-breakfast conversation with some girl" I said, Tony had still turned out somewhat of a womanizer.

"That is good news Mrs. Rogers" Pepper said taping away on her starkpad.

"Pepper please fill a mandatory check up for Mr. Stane, I don't like him and his holdings grew considerably, call our accountant, I have a bad feeling about him and please remember that Tony is to receive an award in two weeks in Vegas, from what Mr. Rhodes told me he will be the one delivering the award" I told her, she took note.

"Anything else ma'am?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Actually, yes, don't forget to treat yourself something pretty, I know that your job can be stressing most of the time" I said with a smile, Pepper laughed.

"It's no problem Mrs. Rogers, I actually thought it would be harder" she said, we both shared a smile.

Tony walked downstairs an hour later; I had fixed a small brunch for him, which he ate without much complaint. We talked about business and a possible expansion for SI. And I laid out his schedule for the week, he groaned when he saw it.

"Do I really have to?" he asked, I nodded.

"Your father appointed me until you were twenty one, we are respecting his wishes, besides you know that I will be with you in every step of the way, save for that week in Afghanistan, which I still think is an unnecessary risk, but anyways, I have a meeting with the R&D team in Tokyo about the new Starkphone, apparently a company might try to sue for the rights of the phone" I explained as Tony ate, he nodded.

"But that stupid, the new Starkphone is a personal design J.A.R.V.I.S. and I developed " he said frowning.

"Which is why I will go there myself instead of letting the usual team handle it duckie, honestly its like trying to say that Howard didn't create Steve's shield, because it was round and 'standardized', people get even more stupid as time passes" I grumbled, Tony grinned at me.

"You know all about old people, don't you mom?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Anthony, did you just call your mother old?" I asked; he smirked.

"Never mom, you're the hottest mom that there could be, no matter of you're almost ninety, thank god for magic" he said cheekily, I rolled my eyes.

"Just play nice and listen to everything that Pepper and Rhodes tell you to do, kay?" he nodded and I smiled.

Two weeks later found me crutching a newspaper and turning it into dust, Tony had been kidnapped by the Ten Rings, a necessary evil, according to Mortimer as the world needed Iron Man, not that I was completely agreeing with him, so I did the most sensible thing a mother could do in my case, I took a plane back to California, seeing as I was in Tokyo, and proceeded to kidnap and torture Obadiah Stane for the next three months as Tony appeared again, once Tony returned safe and sound to me, Obadiah Stane would be no more than a name on a paper sheet.

"So you really thought I was not going to notice that you were trying to cheat my son's company, but to actually pay people to kidnap and hurt my kid?" I asked venomously as Stane hung from the ceiling, I was pacing underneath him like a shark waiting for its prey, he didn't say anything, not that I expected him to, I had carved out his voice box a few days ago, his chatter made me uncomfortable. "I'll have you know Mr. Stane that I'm not nice, I was, perhaps a long time ago, but nowadays I can be pretty vindictive, and honestly I never liked you, but let me tell you something, a small secret between us, once Tony makes his way back, you will of course be dead, because you serve me no purpose, you didn't even knew the exact location where they are keeping my baby, I will go and find those who hurt my kid and will kill them slowly and painfully and then probably will torture them through the afterlife because I can" I said and looked up to see Stane flapping his arms pathetically. "There is really no escape for you, poor Obadiah Stane died a few weeks ago in a tragic car crash, ironic isn't it, you killed my best friend and had his and my son kidnapped so you could keep the family company, you're disgusting" I said, I took my wand out and pointed at him "Crucio"

He squirmed pathetically and I sighed, torturing Stane didn't really help me solve my problems, if anything the fat oaf just made me angrier. A swift flick of my wand and two small words later he was nothing but a hanging corpse. I called Mortimer and told him to take care of it, no need in having people find an unrecognizable corpse that belonged to an already dead man; it was distasteful.

Not wanting to wait anymore for Rhodes to bring my baby home, I did the only sensible thing any mother in my place would have done. I took the next plane out of the country to join Rhodes searching party. Only this time Bucky and Peggy were tagging along for the ride.

"So you know who did this?" asked Bucky while we were on the plane, I shrugged.

"He's been promptly dealt with, I hate it when people go behind my back trying to murder my loved ones and young children" I said as I filled my nails, Bucky snorted next to me while Peggy made a disapproving sound.

"Alex you can't go around killing people just because" she tried to reason, I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Excuse Pegs, but you know me, and besides Obadiah Stane was arguably the most vile man on earth, I think that he and the Red Skull would have been best friends, oh and by the way, Howard and Maria, it was him too, so as the kids say now, he had it coming" I deadpanned, Peggy's eyes widened.

"But he was Howard's number one man" she said surprised.

"You said it yourself Pegs, was, one might have thought that Vanko would be the one to really hurt Howard, but no, his number one man, but as I said, he's been dealt with" I said somberly.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" joked Bucky, I grinned at him.

"You could never Buck, you and Miss Carter-Barnes here are my moral compasses, without you two and Tony, I truly don't know where would I be" I said with a smile. Bucky and Peggy smiled at me.

We arrived to the military base where Rhodes was waiting for us, he greeted us and proceeded to get into the chopper, half an hour later we were overviewing the desert, both Peggy and Bucky had binoculars trying to catch a glimpse of Tony, I was trying to use my magic to connect to Tony's location, but there was something blocking me, something actually preventing my magic from finding my only son. A few hours later we saw a black blob in the distance, I immediately knew that it was Tony, I commanded the chopper and jumped out of it even before it touched the ground, I ran towards Tony engulfing him in a hug once I reached him. He started crying.

"Shhh… its okay duckie, mum is here, I'm here" I said as I held him in my arms.

"I killed them all mom, they're dead" he sobbed, I held him tighter tears falling from my eyes.

"It's okay baby they deserved it, if not you I was going to kill the myself for daring to hurt you" I said, Peggy, Rhodes and Bucky joined me a few minutes later, I felt as Bucky pried Tony away from me, I tried to stop him, but Peggy grabbed my arm.

"Bucky will take him to the chopper, I saw something glistening in the distance, probably evidence that we could pick up" she said pointing east, I reminded the suit and nodded.

An hour later found us returning to the military base, I was again holding Tony close to me while Bucky and Peggy stood close enough.

"He fell asleep" I told them once we landed, Peggy nodded and went to clear us out with the military while Bucky stood next to me, I looked down at Tony, his face was red and dirty, tearstains marked his cheeks, I brushed his hair out of his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead before allowing Bucky to lift him up and carry him outside.

I followed Bucky to where there was a jet waiting for us, Peggy and Rhodes were already waiting for us, I sat by the window and Bucky placed Tony in my arms again, I gave him a thankful look before focusing back on Tony. He was too thin; it was the first thing I noticed, far too thin. I spent most of the time of the trip staring out the window while absent mindedly running my fingers through Tony's hair. Another thing that I noticed was that my magic couldn't really feel him, as if there was some kind of shield around him that prevented my magic from reaching him completely, after much thought I realized that his arc reactor probably emitted a radio magnetic force that repelled my magic and, or magic in general.

We arrived to California two days later as I insisted that we stopped in New York so a doctor checked Tony over, and when I said Doctor I meant Mortimer.

"His vitals are steady Mistress, although it might result detrimental to the universe to remove the reactor now, and as you already eliminated Stane, the world will not know who will be behind Iron Man" he explained, I glared at him.

"I don't really care if the world knows or not Mortimer, I want my son to be safe, I want my son to be whole without a hole in his chest, not dependent to any electronic gadget that negates my magic. I gave up my husband for the universe, I wont give up my son to fate" I argued, Mortimer nodded "Whoever dislikes the idea is welcome to fight me" I said and stepped out of the room so Mortimer could remove the reactor and restore Tony's flesh fully.

When we arrived to California Pepper was waiting for us at the airport along with Happy. Bucky pushed Tony's wheelchair as the actual doctors that had checked him up had not deemed him healthy enough to walk, malnutrition and a severe cause of dehydration were just the tip of the iceberg.


	14. Chapter 14

The months passed, Tony still developed the Iron Man suit and with my subtle pointing discovered the new element that he promptly named Starkonium. Peggy and Bucky ended up moving in the Malibu mansion and in a joint effort we nursed him back to health. In our time we also appointed Pepper as CEO of Stark Industries until Tony decided if he wanted to take the post for himself in a foreseeable future. Another thing that Tony did in the span of those months was to obliterate all the rogue Stark weaponry that he could find, specially in a small town called Gulmira.

Tony also sat with me and told me about Yinsen, I assured him that the man was now living happily in the afterlife with his family and that if he chose so he would be reborn into the world of the living. Tony seemed happier after our conversation and less prone to blame himself for the death of the man. Bucky and Peggy also helped, for Bucky could always be found carrying heavy things for Tony in the workshop and Peggy often offered him clever ideas and a nice cup of tea. We were a family a little broken but a family nonetheless.

* * *

Interlude.

The world shifted again. Not that anyone save for Death could see it now. All other sentient beings, apart from him, where gone. Destiny and Fate were nothing more than words than humans used to describe their happenings; time was nothing more than a constant measure. Death was alone, but then again, not really. His Mistress was there, a permanent fixture that disrupted the very core of the universe. Every action that she did presented a change, a shift in the fabrics of the universe. He had seen how this very universe had gone down one first time. He could remember the screams, the chaos, he remembered dying, then nothingness, then eons of knowledge and that first breath, he remembered the color green and he remembered red and gold. It was always red and gold. He remembered another time, another place, sweet innocence, he also remembered surviving. Clawing out of the murky waters, he remembered the corpses, lifeless grey eyes staring at him. The severed heads of a family's mistakes; the rise and fall of a terrible but great man. He remembered the cold, but also the warmness that once evolved him like a thick blanket. He could remember lighting, the world in flames, and the end of it all; then calm, the beginning, like a sweet song that he didn't know the words to.

He remembered and so he knew why his Mistress fought against it all, why she kicked and screamed whenever the world was dragging her down. He understood why she had to shed the innocence and sweetness behind. He understood why she became a cold-blooded killer, why she dipped in darkness more often than not. She did it for her family, she did it for love and it was dangerous, but he understood and respected her. He understood that for this world to thrive it needed her broken and put back, it needed her good and her bad, for she was to be the catalyst for peace and victory. She was to be their hope, and he vowed to help for he had done his fair share of self-sacrificing and knew that a little help always went well along the way.

* * *

2011.

Stark Mansion, Malibu.

I watched as Tony spoke with Bucky about bringing back the Stark Expo, he laid out the plans and Bucky added his two cents here and there from what he remembered from the World Fair back in the 40's. I was a nice change of scenery seeing Bucky and Tony so relaxed. Peggy was outside in the terrace probably reading a cheesy novel, I smiled, I was less than a year away from seeing Steve again. Just the thought of it brought butterflies to my stomach, I could feel my magic thrumming slightly under my skin, I was less than a year away from seeing the person that I loved the most in this world, after Tony of course.

Since I had told Tony about me being his mother and he actually acknowledging me as such he became my sun, my everything. I breathed and lived for him, everything that I did was with him in mind and after Afghanistan something new and dark had found a home within my heart, if anyone ever dared threaten Tony again, whoever it was, would found itself deader than death. My magic sung for Tony in a way that it hadn't since his birth when I felt the actual mother-son bond form. Back at the time I hadn't really understood the feeling, but now I did. The animalistic and savage feel of a mother that would do anything for her child, the same feel that made me feel nothing while turning Obadiah's skin inside out, I smirked at the thought of Obadiah's pitiful screams, music to my ears.

I blinked trying not to get sidetracked from the lunch that I was doing, everything was in order, the quiche needed a few more minutes in the oven and the pasta was already done, I poured myself a glass of wine and went to sit by Tony and Bucky knowing well that J.A.R.V.I.S. would turn off the oven.

"So when is it going to be?" I asked, Tony and Bucky turned to face me.

"So you will really approve?" asked Tony; I smiled and nodded.

"This is your legacy Tony, you're as much as Howard's son as you're mine, I cannot deny you this" I explained softly, Tony regaled me with his best smile.

"I'll call Pepper then, what do you say?" he asked, I nodded at him, he stood up and went to look for his phone, Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"You know no bounds when it concerns the kid" he said, I snorted.

"As if you know any better" I sassed him back "If I do recall correctly you were the one riding that damned bike of yours with my kid when he was seven"

"He was too adorable back then, and how was I to know that he was going to fix the thing?" Bucky asked, I grinned.

"He's a Stark and a Noir, you should have known better" I told him; he nodded.

"We've done right by him, you've done a marvelous job with him, Steve would have loved him" Bucky said with a far of look on his face, I took a sip of my wine.

"I know, Steve would have taken him to baseball games and teach him how to ride a bike" I said absent-mindedly.

"Hey, I did those two and now your son is a proud Dodgers fan, I'm still not over the move to LA though" Bucky grumbled, I laughed.

"Well at least you can attend most of the games now that you live here in California" I pointed out; he smiled sadly.

"Steve would've chained himself to the stadium to prevent the moving, he was the hardcore fan out of the two of us" he said, I smiled too.

"He would've" I agreed.

The oven dinged and our pity party was over, I sent Bucky to look for Tony and Peggy so we could have lunch, he nodded and went off. I prepared the table taking my time with everything; reminding myself that soon I was going to have my husband back, just soon.

In retrospective thinking about the Expo and the baggage that came with it, along with Iron Man and Tony actually admitting to the press that he was Iron Man, and was one with the suit and since he was legally an adult Stern's lawsuit got nowhere. Then of course came S.H.I.E.L.D. trying to keep Tony grounded and they sent Natasha, a thing that Peggy and Bucky didn't really like but I managed to keep them grounded telling them that she held no ill will towards my kid, but she got a shovel talk from me either way because I was a really protective mom and she was a spy playing assistant to my son so I needed her to know that I knew who she was.

Then Fury actually had to dump Howard's stuff on Tony, including that emotional video about the Expo that we all watched together and of course Tony was also turning 24, a party that didn't end with him drunk but was an amenable time with family, including the Pyms, the Murdocks, Rhodes, Pepper, Happy and even Natashalie. Vanko didn't try to murder Tony cause I silently got to him first, no need to have my son worrying about crazy people when he was still tracking rogue Stark weaponry in the Middle East. We all could do without Vanko, and if Justin Hammer's facility caught itself on fire with him inside well, bad for him. Plausible deniability was a wonderful thing.

Three months later Fury and Natasha came clean to Tony and while he was a bit hurt that his new 'friend' had been a lie all along, I sat with him and explained that S.H.I.E.L.D. was filled with paranoid people (say me and Peggy) and that they needed to make sure that he was okay and not attacked by anyone opposing Iron Man, at the end of it all, Tony gained a 'big sister' in the form of Natasha Romanov, weirder things tended to happen in our small family. And while Peggy and Bucky had been angry that I let a former assassin sleep in our home for so long they understood that everyone deserved a second chance and that Natasha really cared about Antoshka in her own weird way of caring.

And when we finally thought that our life was to be back to normal I had to receive a call from Phil, who was currently stationed in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. I sighed knowing that I was probably the only person they trusted with Mjolnir even though they probably didn't knew that it was Thor's weapon.

"Mom, where are you going?" asked Tony form the doorframe; I looked up from my overnight bag.

"Mission, S.H.I.E.L.D. called, they need me in New Mexico something about a strange unmovable thing" I explained, Tony raised an eyebrow "Peggy and Bucky will of course stay back here and secure the fort while you keep your crusade against the Ten Rings, so if you need any help you call any of them"

"So you're taking missions again?" he asked, I nodded.

"You're twenty four now, you don't need your mom all day besides I need to keep myself busy with something, it was taking missions or knitting and I'm sure you, Bucky and Peggy wont appreciate being bundled in sweaters and scarves in this California weather" I said with a smile, Tony laughed.

"As long as you're happy" he said, I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm extremely happy, I have a wonderful son and really fantastic friends, I couldn't ask for more" I said, Tony was now actually taller than me and we often looked like brother and sister instead of mother and son. I let go of him and smiled "You know the beard thing really does it for you" Tony grinned.

"Makes me look older, people now don't ask for my ID" he said, I laughed.

"Don't cause trouble for Peggy and Bucky, do remember that Bucky is an enhanced soldier that can still carry you around as if you weighted nothing more than ten pounds and Peggy is still a badass motherfucker that could probably kill someone with a paperclip" I said seriously, Tony nodded and mock saluted me.

Mortimer picked me up in a black sleek Audi; the drive to the airport was silent. He saluted me and smirked before he left, his eyes lit up with mirth; honestly he was really going to be the death of me one day, which was really ironic.

It took me one hour to get to the base in New Mexico. Then from there was a thirty minute drive to the Shield compound where Coulson and Clint were waiting for me.

"Mrs. Rogers, always a pleasure to work with you" Coulson said, I smiled at him.

"Of course Agent Coulson" I said, then looked at Clint "Agent Barton, long time no see kid" I pulled him into a hug and he laughed.

"I missed you too Alex" he said. I patted his back.

"I heard you found a new partner, Natasha" I said when I let go of him; he smiled at her mention.

"Yeah, she deserved a second chance" he said; I grinned.

"We all do, but now gentlemen please show me the way to this thing that you found, lets get to work" I said.

They led me to the center of the Shield made maze, there it stood mjolnir in all its glory, half buried in the ground its handle standing there as if defiantly asking to be picked, my magic could sense the hammer's magic as if it was singing, I approached warily.

"Well?" asked Phil, I turned to face him.

"How well do you know your mythology?" I asked and I have to give it to Phil he didn't even flinch.

"I'm not going to like this am i?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Paperwork will be hellish, but you'll survive" I said then eyed the hammer again "That over there is mjolnir, the hammer of Thor the God of Thunder" I said, Clint laughed until he realized that I was being serious.

"But that's impossible" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Agent Barton, I'm almost ninety years old and don't look a day over twenty four, I can safely assure you that I've seen stranger things than a mythical hammer appearing just because, now the real question is, where the hell is Thor?" I said, Coulson and Clint seemed to consider my words.

"If he's near he might come for the hammer" said Coulson, I nodded.

"Then what do we do" asked Clint, I smiled at him.

"We do what we always do Pinky, we wait" I said as I walked back into the compound.

"What, you wont try to pick it up?" asked Clint, I snorted and turned my head to smirk at him.

"A hammer won't tell me whether I'm worthy or not" I said and continued with my walk.

When Coulson and the other Agents went to meet with Jane Foster I decided to stay behind with Clint. As expected when night fell Thor made his way into the compound, Clint got positioned in the roof with an arrow ready while Thor beat up all the agents that tried to stop him. I told Coulson to keep out of his way as I observed Thor's actions.

"Alex, Coulson, you better call it, I'm starting to root for this guy" said Clint over the comms.

"Leave him be, he wont be able to lift it" I said, Coulson gave me a glance.

"How do you know?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"He's currently mortal, that's Thor by the way, it seems that he was stripped of his powers" I said well knowing what was really happening, not that I could really remember all of it completely, but I had a general idea, after all I had been in this universe for too long now and memories from my other life had started to become blurry a few years back, which is why I kept a journal of all I knew about this universe.

"But what could actually leave a god powerless?" asked Clint.

"A more powerful god of course, probably Odin, his father" I said, Coulson seemed surprised.

"You seem to know a lot about Norse lore" he pointed out; I smiled.

"Well, when you live for as long as I have books do become a bit dull and one tends to start looking for possibilities of my particular skillset, sorry if I became a bit eccentric in my search for answers" I chastised him, he nodded.

Thor slumped next to mjolnir and Coulson gave the go to the agents as I assured him that it was now safe to approach the mortal god, the agents led him to an interrogation room and I advised Coulson to not go immediately.

"Why?" he asked.

"Observe Phil, he's talking to thin air, there's another presence here, I can feel it" and indeed I could, I could see Loki's astral projection as he talked to Thor, I kept my eyes from them so he wouldn't notice that I could see him.

"Another asgardian?" Phil asked in a whisper, I nodded, we waited for a couple minutes until Loki left. Then I pointed Coulson to go with me.

Thor was sitting in the chair that we had procured for him, looking morosely at the floor. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Mr. Odinson" I said catching his attention, he looked up and stormy blue eyes found mine. "This is Agent Phil Coulson and I'm Alexandra Rogers, we wish to know why is it that you are here and mortal at that" I asked keeping my voice even. Thor didn't answer, I had to restrain myself from sighing, "We only wish to help Mr. Odinson"

Thor held my gaze as if trying to find a lie in my words; since he was sitting I was staring down to him.

"You're no mortal" he accused; I raised an eyebrow.

"A minor inconvenience, I assure you I was born here in Midgard and now we wish to help you" I pressed softly, ignoring his comment about my lack of mortality but not ignoring that he could feel my supernatural presence.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked, I exchanged glances with Coulson.

"Because I'm letting you go, we will continue to keep mjolnir monitored, but when you're ready to accept our help, you know where to find us" I said, he sat there looking at me, I raised an eyebrow not amused by him "Well, go, no one will stop you"

And he left, Coulson waited until he was out of the room to address me.

"Why let him go?" he asked, I sighed.

"So we can follow, send your agents, go" I said and went back to my tent.

Next morning I woke up extremely early and had breakfast with Clint while Coulson told us about what he had gathered from Thor from the night before. We were just finishing breakfast when a junior agent came and told us that he was receiving some signals, Coulson and I stood and followed him.

"What's going on?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know sir, we've got mass energy readings out of nowhere and a surge of power fifteen miles northwest" he explained as we followed, Coulson looked at me, I nodded.

"Lets go take a look" he said as we walked out of the makeshift base and into the cars.

"I'll drive" I said, Coulson got into the passenger seat and I grabbed the comm "Clint hold the fort for us"

"Roger that" he answered.

We made way for the desert followed by a couple agents in more vehicles.

"How close are we?" I asked the younger agent that was in the backseat.

"Five miles now, energy still surging" he said, we stopped in the middle of nowhere, and all got off the cars as the clouds began to move abnormally.

"I don't like this Phil" I said as I felt the air crackling with foreign energy. A white light suddenly blinded us for a couple seconds and the air became thick with sand, I pushed the younger agent behind the vehicle.

"What is that? Is it one of Stark's?" asked Sitwell from next to Phil, I shook my head.

"Tony's style is sharper, this one looks plain hostile" I answered, Phil grabbed a megaphone and attempted to reason with the metal thing. Until it attacked, I pushed Phil out of the way and erected a shield around us.

"Fall back!" I screamed as I held my shield up. Phil stood next to me in awe, I rolled my eyes "I didn't survive the war just because of my looks Agent" I said, the Destroyer looked at me and dismissed us as it kept walking to the city.

"What do we do now," he asked.

"We wait" I said, "That thing is probably after Thor and it won't rest until it finds him" I said.

"You have powers" Phil said lower, I nodded.

"I was blessed by more than just immortality when I survived the fire that killed my parents in the forties, back then I didn't knew how to use my magic, it was untrained and the reason why I lost Steve, I was not ready, but I am now" I said, Phil nodded.

"So that's why director Fury told us to call you" he said, I nodded.

"Now lets move to the city, while I'm sure that Thor wont need our help the civilians will" I said while I got into the car, Phil ordered the other agents to return to base while we drove to the city.

As it was expected when we got there Thor had already gained back his powers and defeated the Destroyer, Phil and I got out of the car.

"Mr. Odinson" I greeted him, then I looked at the other warriors "You must be Lady Sif and you the Warriors Three, I am Alexandra Rogers, thank you for defeating that thing" I said and proceeded to vanish the remains of the Destroyer, there was no need in having Shield poke that thing again.

"You are a sorceress" said Lady Sif, I raised an eyebrow.

"You can say that, yes, although my powers are usually not used until they are a last resort" I explained, then I turned to Thor "I am glad to see that your powers have returned to you Mr. Odinson"

"I want Lady Jane's research returned to her" he said, I lifted my hand.

"Peace Thor, I will assure that not only she has her research but that she has a facility to do so after all we're working for the same goals here, fret not, she will be safe; you have a realm to save your friends need you, your people need you" I said commandingly, Thor nodded.

"My mother would like to learn about your magic Lady Alexandra" he said after a minute, I smiled.

"And my son would like to learn about your realm, perhaps in the future we can arrange such meetings" I said; he nodded.

We said our goodbyes, he said goodbye to Jane while promising to return, I went back to Coulson and gave him orders to employ Jane and Selvig, telling him that Jane could go to the Oslo base one she wrapped up in New Mexico.

"Where will you go now?" asked Coulson as I looked up to where the light beam had vanished Thor and his warrior friends.

"Back home I guess, Tony wants to build a tower in New York and I'm guessing that we will be staying around" I said.

"Will that include Mrs. and Mr. Barnes-Carter?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Not completely sure, Bucky has become quite attached to the west coast" I answered, Coulson smiled.

"And how about you Mrs. Rogers?" he said.

"My home is wherever my son is Phil" I said, in that very moment a sleek black Audi pulled over, I grinned "My drive home is here, it was nice seeing you Phil, tell Clint that I miss him and that he can visit whenever he wants to, you too"


	15. Chapter 15

_**The** **wait has been a long one, but I recently found my muse and have her tied down in my cellar.**_

 _ **Without much ado, I give you, The Avengers.**_

 _ **\- Alex**_

* * *

"We're about to light this bad baby up mom!" said Tony over my StarkPhone, I grinned even though he could not see me.

"That's wonderful duckie" I said, I eyed the empty corridor that I was in.

"You should've been here to see it" he said and I was certain that he was pouting.

"Duckie I would've loved to be there but you know how it is once there is people trying to kill you, but I'll be there tomorrow, you and Pepper celebrate and this weekend Peggy and Bucky will be here and we'll have a family dinner in the Penthouse, sounds good?" I asked, now that the corridor was empty I could continue moving.

"Of course, well talk to you later mom, Pepper is calling" he said.

"Great, take care duckie"

"You too mom"

I ended the conversation and focused on the matter at hand, I was currently stationed in Venice following a scientist that had stolen something from Shield and the lead had brought me here now; to a small non-descript hotel. I had spelled my hair blonde for the mission so I'd be less recognizable. I smirked as I saw my target approach.

"Hello there" I said seductively in a fake English accent, I was wearing a rather skimpy dress and men were so easy to ensnare, the scientist one Doctor Allen raised an eyebrow at me "Would you like some company tonight?"

"If you insist, my momma always told me to never leave a lady hanging" he said and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes and instead smiled charmingly, he offered me his arm and I took it gingerly.

We walked to his room where he started taking off his tie, a small stunner and mind wipe later and a big search around the room for the missing formula I was again a brunette wearing a tactical suit and on my way out, when the authorities found him he was going to be no better than a toddler in terms of mobility and understanding, now I just needed to get on my way back to base.

* * *

It was later in the morning when I finally made it back to the hotel that Mortimer went by to get me.

"Mistress your son seemed to have met your husband" he said, I looked at him confusedly before cursing my stupidity and forgetfulness.

"Where are they now?" I asked as I stood from my bed and started changing into something presentable, say a pair of dark jeans, boots and a black long sleeved t-shirt.

"In the middle of the ocean, inside the thing that Nicholas Fury calls the Helicarrier" he said, I glared at the wall.

"Has my husband been out for long?" I asked; Mortimer looked amused.

"Two weeks have passed since Captain Rogers's founding" he said.

"Those sons of bitches, they kept me distracted with missions so I wouldn't notice, how fast can you get me there?" I asked; Mortimer smirked.

"Right now Mistress" he said grabbing my hand; I suddenly felt the now familiar sensation of long distance apparition.

I appeared outside and promptly made my way in my face displaying my anger, the first person to walk my path was Maria Hill who seemed surprised to see me.

"Mrs. Rogers" she said paling lightly, I raised a menacing eyebrow.

"Agent Hill if you please could point me to where my supposedly dead husband and son are I would appreciate it greatly" I deadpanned.

"I don't think that is a wise move ma'am" she said, I glared.

"I'm not asking for permission here Agent Hill, Shield has had my husband for two weeks now, got him and my son involved in The Avengers initiative, which was scrapped and now there's a crazy Norse god courting war, so help me, point me the way they are or I will level this goddamned ship" I said gritting my teeth, I could feel my magic prickling underneath my skin as if wanting to come out.

"Labs that way Mrs. Rogers" she said pointing towards a corridor, I nodded and made my way there, nobody daring to stop me.

I could hear their voices in the corridor.

"I'm starting to want you to make me"

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor, take that off and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist"

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you"

My blood boiled, not only were Steve and Tony arguing, but Steve was only seeing Tony for what the media saw Tony.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS AND ANTHONY EDWARD STARK JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" I screamed as I walked in, both Tony and Steve turned to face me, both blanching in the process. Nobody dared to speak as I glared at them "Well? I'm waiting"

"Alex, you're alive" Steve said after coming out of his trance, he made way for me but I lifted my hand.

"Of course I'm alive Rogers, didn't Shield tell you? Oh right they didn't, do they ever tell what needs to be told? Like making weapons from a space cube like the Nazis we swore to defeat, or finding my husband and not telling me" I said.

"Mrs. Rogers ma'am we were waiting for the right moment to tell you," tried to say Fury, I glared at him.

"Don't you Mrs. Rogers me Nicholas, my husband has been awake for two weeks, two motherfucking weeks, do you think I cared about perfect moment? No, I thought he was dead for years and I find out that he was found alive and kicking" I said, everyone had taken a step back, then I looked at Tony. "And you duckie, why didn't you call me when you saw who was in the roster?"

"I'm sorry mom, I wanted to make sure that it was really him before telling you, a bit of an asshole he is" Tony said, Steve was staring at me confused.

"You married Howard?" was the next thing that came out of his mind and oh how I wanted to punch him.

"No Steven, I didn't marry Howard, I didn't marry anyone after you disappeared, how could I? You took part of my heart with you" I said, Steve looked at me sadly.

"Then why is he your son?" Steve asked, his blue eyes fixed on me.

"It was a thing that we discovered in the eighties called fertilization in vitro, long story short, I'm Tony's mother without me sleeping with Howard to do so" I said, Steve seemed confused "But that's not the main problem here and trust me I'm beyond pissed right now, but the world needs saving, there's been a breach in security and there's a bomb coming this way" I said and then realized what I had said, the arrow hit and I managed to pull Tony down with me, Steve going down with us.

"You okay?" he asked, I nodded, I then looked at Tony.

"They damaged a turbine" said a voice over the comm system.

"Go fix it duckie" I said, then looked at Steve "You go help him" we managed to stand, Tony ran to look for his suit but Steve stayed staring at me "Steve?" I asked and he pulled me into a kiss.

"It's really you" he said against my lips.

"Of course its me honey, who were you expecting? Bucky?" I said, he laughed, I pecked his lips "Go help Tony, I'll go try to contain Loki"

"Be safe" he told me before walking away in the direction that Tony had gone, in that moment I realized that Steve looked ridiculous in that skin-tight suit and laughed before running towards Loki's cage.

I walked in in the exact moment that Loki was about to stab Coulson in the back, without thinking much I concentrated and managed to apparate between Loki and Coulson causing Loki's spear to go through me. It hurt like hell, Loki had missed my heart by a couple inches. Coulson's face was pale when he regained his thoughts and shot Loki through the wall, I could hear Thor screaming as the glass cage fell an I could feel Coulson helping me to the floor, blood loss was starting to feel evident and I could feel my breathing becoming labored.

"Mrs. Rogers hang in there" said Coulson, I forced myself to look at him and smiled.

"It's okay Phil, really" I slurred, I was not sure why I was not healing as I had done before, I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my magic, but my brain was fuzzy.

"Mrs. Rogers please" Phil now sounded anxious; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Stark, she was a great woman" said Fury to Tony, Tony was standing too still while Steve was seated looking defeated, Fury kept talking about the things Alexandra had done for Shield and how he had met her, Tony glared at him and Steve before walking out of the bridge clearly distressed.

"He's younger than how he seems" said Steve after a while, Fury nodded.

"He's twenty four, the first time I told him about the Avengers Initiative she gave me quite the call" Fury said, Steve sighed and stood leaving the same way that Tony had left.

Steve found Tony where the glass cage had been looking at the bloodstained spot where Loki had killed Alexandra.

"She was always too reckless" Steve said, Tony turned to look at Steve.

"She should've waited for one of us" Tony said his voice tinged with anger.

"As if, the woman I married waited for nothing and no one, I had a better chance convincing a wall to move than your mother" Steve said, a sad smile on his face, Tony snorted.

"Sounds about right" he said "Coulson is devastated"

"It was not his fault, he couldn't have known that Loki was going to kill her" Steve said, Tony looked at him and Steve could notice that Tony's eyes were red.

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker, he made this personal" Tony said, Steve approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get in line son, he wanted to draw us out, he made a mistake, now we take him down and make him pay" Steve said darkly.

"I thought you were all about righteousness and the American way" Tony said; Steve smirked.

"That was before some Norse punk decided to kill my wife"

"He got her, Loki killed Mrs. Rogers" said Natasha to a recovering Clint; who remained silent, they exchanged glances.

"It's my fucking fault" he said after a while, Natasha grabbed his arm.

"She was not supposed to be here, she took a blow for Phil" Natasha said, and after a moment added "She was mad at us for not telling her about Rogers"

"Fury should've call her as soon as he found the body" Clint said while standing from the bed, Natasha moved so he could make way for the bathroom. A few minutes later Steve appeared by the doorway.

"Time to go" he said, Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"To go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way, can you fly one of those jets?"

"I can" said Clint coming out of the bathroom, Steve looked at Natasha who nodded.

"Got a suit?" Clint nodded at Steve "Suit up"

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, I felt something in my chest but somehow I couldn't move my arms, there was a bright light, everything was painfully white. I pushed myself to a sitting position, every inch of my body protesting. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white plain dress. The place was strange but somehow I felt at peace, I stood and started walking in no apparent direction, as everything was white. There were no shapes or things just whiteness all around me.

"Mistress" said a voice behind me, I turned to find Mortimer dressed in his sharp Black suit.

"Where am I?" I asked; Mortimer smiled at me.

"You died today, but as you can see there are no trains for you to take, there's no going forward" he explained.

"But you said that I couldn't die" I argued, he raised an eyebrow.

"I said that? I must have been wrong, you can die, which is a minor technicality, but you will go back to the living, this is what happens when you die, your soul comes here so it can go back" I was taking it all in, so I could die, I would just die for a few moments and go back, it was quite a concept.

"But I've been shot before and I haven't die before this time" I said trying to cling to any possible normalcy, Mortimer chuckled.

"Ah yes, bullet wounds are not mortal unless they shoot you in the head, trust me growing brain tissue back can be a pain, but today you were stabbed by a Norse deity, you lost too much blood, the lung that he pierced collapsed, it's a miracle that you managed to try to reassure Phillip Coulson that you were okay"

"I need to go back then" I said; Mortimer nodded.

"Then go back Mistress, nothing is holding you here" he said and disappeared, that son of a bitch.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on being alive, after a few minutes of that not working I was growing frustrated, I focused on my magic and I felt its warm, before I could do anything I felt like falling, I closed my eyes, I was going to crash into nothingness.

* * *

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL" I screamed as I pushed myself into a sitting position, I heard a thud and several things falling to the floor, I looked around, I was in the Helicarrier med-bay. I brought a hand to my chest, my fingers coming in contact with blood; I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Mrs. Rogers?" asked a small voice, I opened my eyes and saw Phil standing a few meters away from me.

"I'm okay Phil" I said as I took a few deep breaths.

"You were dead, your body went cold," he said eyeing me with distrust.

"I'm not dead anymore, I guess that's what counts isn't it?" I asked with a weak smile "Besides you're alive, that was my purpose"

"And my purpose is not to be hated by Captain America" he said, I laughed.

"Steve wouldn't have hated you, he knew who he married, now please get me something to wear that's not covered in blood" I said as I stood from the bed, Phil nodded and left the room, I made way to the bathroom.

I looked like shit, my skin looked blue-ish and I had dark circles under my eyes, apparently dying and coming back was not a walk in the park and one didn't get an extreme makeover once one woke from the dead, I removed my jacket and shirt. My stomach was covered with blood, as was probably my back, my bra was totally ruined too. I heard someone clearing their throat and poked my head out of the bathroom. Phil handed me a tactical suit like the one Natasha had been wearing, I thanked him and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

A warm shower later, I was walking back to the bridge looking a little less blue and dressed appropriately. Maria Hill and Fury both looked very spooked when they saw me.

"What? Never seen someone come back from the dead?" I said, they both looked down "Please update me, what's the situation?" I asked.

The Chitaury army had already invaded New York and the Avengers were battling them, all of the avengers, including the Hulk. They explained that Loki was using Stark Tower as a power source.

"Well, seems like they could use a hand, or two" I said before grabbing an earpiece and dissaparating.

I apparated in the lobby of Stark Tower, put the earpiece on and walked out, my magic swirling in an eerie blue glow around me. I smirked as I heard Steve giving orders over the comm system.

"And how about me babe? Where would you want me?" I asked, silence fell over the comms.

"Mom?" asked Tony at the same time that Steve said "Alex?" I laughed.

"Sorry about the scare duckie, and you Steven you should know that it takes more than a guy with a spear to take me down, now Captain Rogers, where do you want me?" I asked.

"What's your location?" Steve asked.

"Running down on Main Street, a few blocks from the tower," I answered as I blasted a few Chitauri with my magic.

"Keep your route, I'll find you mid way" he said, I nodded as I commanded my magic toward a few Chitauri soldiers, I grabbed a discarded Chitauri laser gun and started shooting those fuckers.

I kept running and shooting and engaging them physically when they got too close, in my battle haze I had somehow gotten cornered by a few of them, I was about to blast them away with my magic when Thor landed next to me on one side and Steve's shield knocked the others before returning to him, I smirked as the three of us continued beating their asses, until one those fuckers shot Steve, Thor turned to deal with the Chitauri while I crouched next to Steve and then helped him up.

"Everything okay there?" I asked Steve nodded, Thor stood next to me.

"Ready for another bout?" he asked; I nodded.

"What you getting sleepy?" asked Steve and I couldn't help but to laugh. Steve passed his free arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I CAN CLOSE IT, DOES ANYBODY LISTEN?" asked Natasha over the comms.

"Close it" ordered Steve.

"No wait!" said Tony, I felt something tighten in my stomach.

"Stark this things are still coming in" Steve said.

"I have a missile coming in, and I know just where to put it" Tony said, I exchanged glances with Steve and moved out of his hold.

"Anthony Edward Stark just what do you think you're doing now?" I asked using my mom voice. I could only look up and see how Tony grabbed the missile and positioned himself to the wormhole.

"You know that's a one way trip?" asked Steve.

"I know, but mom has you now, you guys be happy give me a little brother or something" Tony said, I felt my eyes watering.

"Duckie please" I pleaded, he didn't answer and instead I could see how the armor flew straight into the wormhole.

To say that those were the most heart wrenching five minutes of my life, apart from that time with Steve, was being at loss for words. Steve's 'Close it' resounded in my head and I couldn't help but to bring my hands to my mouth as I waited. Knowing that something was going to happen vs. the thing actually happening was a horrible thing, and as a mother seeing her only son flung himself into an alien portal was just horrible. The portal close and I kept looking up, I felt Steve's hand on the small of my back. Then we saw the small figure, free falling.

"Son of a gun" muttered Steve.

"He's not slowing down" said Thor starting to spin his hammer, until the Hulk jumped from a building and caught Tony mid-fall.

He brought him to the ground and Thor ripped of the faceplate. Tony seemed to be unconscious, I ran and crouched next to him, my hands on the armor, the Hulk roared and spooked Tony back to life. Tony woke up disoriented but I pulled him into a hug.

"You're so fucking grounded, I don't care if you're twenty four or sixty, you pull a stunt like that again and you wont ever come out of your room, understand?" I asked, tears spilling down my face, Tony hugged me back and laughed.

"But you died on me mom" he said, I loosened my grip on him so I could look at him in the eyes.

"That doesn't gives you the leeway to do the same Anthony, I'm your mother" I said although I was smiling at him.

"What if we all stop dying on each other?" offered Steve with a smile; I rolled my eyes.

"You have no right to comment in this particular argument Steven, if I do recall correctly you were the one who plunged a plane into freaking Antarctica, seventy fucking years" I said, he got closer to me and pulled me into a hug with Tony.

"Can we go get shawarma now?" asked Tony, I snorted.

"We're not finished" said Thor, I nodded and stood, pulling Tony up with me.


End file.
